


Hey Clarence

by megstielismyotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Texting, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megstielismyotp/pseuds/megstielismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored demon well educated in human things, an oblivious angel with a texting rate of about three words per minute, and two cell phones. An exploration of the relationship between Castiel and Meg from Seasons 5-8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey Clarence ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will consist of texting conversations between Meg and Castiel. Meg's texts are italicized while Castiel's are bolded and italicized. The *ping*s are the sound of Castiel's phone when he gets a new text. This story is an AU, so I'll be changing some canon details here and there. Also Castiel is slightly out of character since he expresses more emotions in this (frustration, annoyance, etc.) and Meg's texts purposely contain some errors in grammar.
> 
> Okay, that's all you need to know. Hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome.

_*Ping*_

 

The muffled text tone was quiet, but it was enough of a change from Dean’s monotonous tone as he muttered to himself, reading the information on the victim’s once again, to notice it. Castiel had trouble concentrating on the lore he was reading ("Usually Sam does that, but since he's out interrogating, you're stuck with it" Dean had said), and the other was distracting him by the repetitious readings. So when the sound rang through the air, both lifted up their heads in curiosity and glanced around, seeking the source of the noise.

"Was that your phone?" Dean asked slowly. There was an unspoken question in his tone and raised eyebrow that asked who would be texting Castiel.

The other didn't reply, but instead he frowned and retrieved the electronic from one of his trench coat pockets.

The screen of it was lit up, the new message displayed with an unfamiliar number above the phrase.

 

_Hey Clarence ;-)_

 

He tilted his head slightly in confusion. His name was not Clarence. It was probably a wrong number, a message meant for someone else that had mistakenly been delivered to the wrong person, a total stranger. And yet...someone had called him that before. Exactly who, he wasn't sure. But if they had his number, it must have been someone he knew.

Dean cleared his throat.

Castiel pondered on what to say in response to the odd text before realizing he didn't know how. The only people who had texted him before, Sam and Dean, never needed to hear his reply. They knew that Castiel had received the message, usually containing information or even a request for help if he wasn't answering their prayers. Or their phone calls. So he never said anything back to either brother. He had no experience in texting.

"Cas?"

Once someone had accidentally texted him. His number was probably just slightly off that of the intended receiver's. But he had certainly been baffled when an unknown person asked him if he was "still on for tonight". Eventually he had gone to Dean, who laughed and said to just ignore it. Perhaps this was the same case and he should ignore it.

But they called him Clarence...

Dean cleared his throat, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Cas, you with me?"

"Yes," The angel muttered absently, his eyes not moving from the screen of his phone. It had already darkened again, seeing as he had done nothing but read the words.

"Well either you're constipated or a hooker texted you, what's your deal?"

"Nothing, Dean." Castiel replied, glancing up and putting the mobile back into his trench coat pocket, the phone taking his thoughts with it so that he wasn't fully paying attention when he said, "Sorry, you were saying?"

Dean gave him a strange, confused look but said nothing more, instead moving back onto the subject at hand. "Anyways, returning to the apocalypse, Sam's talking to the man's wife now and should be back soon with more details..."

 

**_Who is this?_ **

 

Castiel didn't reply until about ten minutes later, when Dean had left to retrieve his father's journal from the Impala. He didn't know why he waited, but he had a feeling that this was personal. Dean didn't need to know that he was texting a stranger that had seemed familiar just through two words. He would get suspicious, ask questions. Why was he, Castiel, using his phone to text when Dean was there and Sam was busy? Who was he talking to? Why was his texting rate about three words per minute? No, he didn't need to have that discussion with the older Winchester. He was an angel of the Lord. Castiel could handle this. Although it had been with difficulty, he had managed to unlock his phone slowly, stare at the small keyboard on the screen, and type back the simple response. 

What he hadn't planned on was receiving a reply right when Dean opened the door.

 

_*Ping*_

 

Dean stopped and checked his own phone. He didn't need to, of course. The look on Castiel's face told him everything.

"Someone texting you again?" Dean questioned, smirking at the deer-in-the-headlights expression that Castiel wore.

"Yes. I think it was...Sam." He pulled out his phone once again and looked at the screen without reading the text from his new correspondent. Words failed him, creativity never was a strong quality of his, and he was unsuccessful in thinking up a make believe message from Dean's younger brother.

"Right," Dean said, looking completely unconvinced as he watched Castiel put the phone away. He placed the journal on the table and was about to sit down, but he hesitated before straightening again. "You know what, I'm going to grab a burger. You want something?"

"I'm an angel, I do not require food to survive like humans do." He said to Dean in a tone that suggested they had discussed this several times before.

Dean sighed, mumbling something about no sense of humor before turning out the door he had just entered.

Castiel waited for a few moments, making certain that Dean was not going to come back and grab anything he had forgotten, before pulling out his phone once more.

 

_Dont remember me?_

 

Castiel frowned. How would he remember someone by just a few words? It was surprising he had even caught a faint trace of familiarity, there was no chance he could recall precisely who he was talking to.

He had already started to type back a reply when another text arrived from the stranger.

_Youre welcome for the ride out of that holy fire_

The familiar sense of confusion settled on his mind again, and he read the text several times before remembering. Carthage. The trap of holy fire. Lucifer. And...

 

**_You're the demon. Meg._**

 

He remembered clearly now. She had been there, once Lucifer had left. Taunting him. Believing that their side was the winning one. He had been trapped, yes, but he was still able to use his powers to get her into the ring with him, where he managed to push her to the ground and use her body to walk out. She must've survived. The thought made him slightly bitter. Why was he talking to her?

 

_10 points for Feathers!_

 

Castiel frowned. She needed to pick a nickname. Feathers? Very original.

****

**_My name is not Feathers._ **

 

He wasn't going to talk to her. He was going to stop texting back. Because he was an angel, an almighty celestial being. And she was a lowly demon. An abomination. Communicating with their kind was not ideal, it was only reserved for certain circumstances that required it, only if absolutely necessary.  Doing it willingly? The thought was ridiculous. If the other angels knew...

_Oh Clarence, this is going to be so much fun._

 

All previous thoughts briefly abandoned, he immediately began a response, irritated by her. His thumb hovered over _Send_ , and he paused.

He had told himself he would not reply, had he not? But then again, the thought of letting her have the last word frustrated him.

The door to the motel room opened just then, and Sam walked in. Castiel quickly put the phone in his pocket, hoping Sam hadn't seen it. He was in luck, as Sam was busy closing and locking the door behind him with one hand, holding a container of salad in another.

"Hello Sam." Castiel said, determined to look innocent and normal. That was not fitting for him, apparently, because Sam gave him a look that resembled Dean's confusion so much it was shocking.

"Castiel," Sam greeted slowly, not voicing his question and instead mimicking the angel's casualness. "Where's Dean?"

"He went to get food. Did you find anything out from the widow?"

"Yeah, a few things..."

Sam took the time needed to spread a container of salad dressing evenly through his meal to briefly summarize his findings, and Castiel zoned out, his attention once again drifting to the unsent message waiting on his phone:

 

**_Who is Clarence?_ **

 

* * *

 

_Youre such a tease_

 

**_I’m afraid I do not understand._ **

 

Meg smirked. This angel was easier than she had expected. She had been prepared to text him several times before being successful in extracting a response out of the cloud hopper, but she was pleasantly surprised by the quickness of his replies.

 

_You expect a girl not to be disappointed?_

 

_Not very charming, I was expecting a kiss and instead I get thrown into holy fire. Gotta say that was unexpected._

 

**_What happened to your vessel?_ **

 

Meg rolled her eyes, although she was not surprised that he had ignored her comment on the kiss.

 

_The girl's dead finally, its a lot more peaceful without her screaming. But Lucifer healed my meat suit, he knew I was fond of it_

 

**_How did you get my number?_ **

 

Meg grinned. She was messing with him and it was quite entertaining. Sometimes being a demon got boring, but not when there was an angel she could tease. Especially when they were just a simple text away. It made her day of lying low to escape from some hunters she'd crossed paths with much better. Strangely, they had seemed a lot less naïve and open to random demons as the Winchesters, so she had to hide. If it weren't for her mission from Lucifer, she'd run, but she had a job to do. Plus, she didn't scare easily.

 

_Youre not one to stay on topic_

 

**_You didn't answer my question._ **

 

_Do you need an answer? I'm a demon. I have my ways. Clark Smith? Really?_

 

**_The Winchesters come up with my disguises and false identities._ **

 

Meg rolled her eyes again but eagerly took the chance to press him for information about the Winchesters. She'd stumbled upon his number by accident and decided to have a little fun, but it'd be even better if Lucifer rewarded her for obtaining something useful from this little game.

 

_Of course they do. How is the infamous duo?_

 

He took a few minutes longer to reply than usual. He seemed the type to be unfamiliar with technology, so she normally waited a minute or two between each response. But this was different, as if he was hesitating, thinking what to say. She could sense it. He undoubtedly could see right through her plan and there was no way he'd spill anything worthwhile. “Oh, the Winchesters? Why don't you ask them? Come on over, have a beer, interrogate them all you want!”

 

**_I'm not telling you about them._ **

 

Shocker.

 

_And why not?_

 

**_You know why._ **

 

_Touché._

 

* * *

 

 

_Whats Sam's favorite color?_

 

The text interrupted Castiel's thoughts as he reviewed the information on the case at hand on the table. Despite the noise piercing through the silence, the Winchesters' sleep was undisturbed. Just to be safe, he took a few moments to find the proper switch and turn his phone on silent mode.

 

**_I don't know._ **

 

_Well thats no fun. I think its blue. Thoughts?_

Castiel scowled at his phone. What was she playing at?

 

**_Why do you care about his preferred choice of color?_ **

 

_I'm just trying to make you crack_

 

**_Crack?_ **

 

_You said you wouldnt tell me about the Winchesters. I guess I need a better question next time...does Sam prefer cats or dogs?_

 

**_I meant what I said. You work for Lucifer, I'm not betraying them by telling you anything._ **

 

_Who said you'd be betraying them? It's just a favorite color, is that so bad?_

**_Stop texting me._ **

 

_Stop replying, Tree Topper._

 

**_This is childish._ **

 

_Youre childish._

 

Castiel made a soft noise of frustration. Dean snorted in his sleep and Castiel ignored him.

 

**_Why are you talking to me again?_ **

 

_Partly because its fun. And it annoys you. Who knows, maybe you'll let something good slip._

 

**_Like what?_ **

 

_I've got a lovely view here, what about you? Hows the sky looking? Do you see mountains from the nearest window?_

 

**_Oh. I understand._ **

 

_Do you?_

 

**_You want to know our location._ **

 

_Not just me, sweet cheeks._

****

**_What does that mean?_ **

_It means that other demons are after you, genius. Especially one by the name of, oh, I don't know, Lucifer?_

****

**_Not that part. The sweet cheeks part._ **

 

_You serious?_

 

**_Am I supposed to know what you mean by it?_ **

_Its a human expression. I wouldnt expect you to know it._

**_That explains it then. Why do you insist on name calling?_ **

_Why dont you?_

 

**_Because it's childish._ **

_Well I think its fun._

 

**_I don't._ **

 

_Lame._

 

**_You irritate me._ **

 

It took her mere seconds to reply, and Castiel could practically see the smirk in her answer.

_Good._


	2. Whatcha Wearin'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons are an abomination. They cause chaos and destruction. I have never met a good one in my life.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe I can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg's texts are italicized, Castiel's are bolded and italicized. Thanks for the feedback, always appreciated.

_*Ping*_

  
  
_Whatcha wearin'?_

  
  
Castiel stared at the question, thoroughly perplexed but not for the first time since this demon began to pester him. _Whatcha_? As an angel, he was fluent in every language, but that was a word he certainly had never heard before.

"Sam," Castiel began, eyes moving to meet those of the younger Winchester who was seated at a table near the window of the motel room, typing on his laptop. "What does the word 'whatcha' mean?"

He found that Sam was less suspicious of such questions. He seemed to notice Castiel's texting, but didn't say anything about it. Dean was a different story. Castiel didn't feel like he should text Meg around him, even though neither brother knew he was talking to Meg. Unlike Sam, he would push him for answers, answers he would be unwilling to give. And it helped that Sam was in the motel doing research most of the time. When the brothers weren't at each other's side, Dean tended to go on supply runs and go talk to witnesses more than be in the motel, so he was usually gone.

The click of the keyboard stopped and Sam's eyebrows scrunched up for a second before his face relaxed into one of amusement. "Whatcha? That's slang for 'what are you'." He explained, hiding a smile.

"Thank you." Castiel nodded and returned to his phone. He thought about how to answer the question, then just decided on the first thought he came up with.

  
  
**_A vessel that used to belong to a James Novak._**

  
  
_Oh. Not what I was thinking but okay_

  
  
**_What were you thinking?_ **

  
  
_Nothing, angel, its another human thing._

  
  
**_Why do humans ask each other what they're wearing?_ **

  
  
_Find one and ask them._

  
  
Castiel opened his mouth. "Sam, wh-" He was interrupted by another text.

  
  
_Dont ask the Winchesters though._

  
  
"Never mind." He said hastily. He didn't notice the confused look Sam threw him.

  
  
**_Why not?_ **

  
  
_They'll probably give you a weird look and think that a hooker is texting you._

  
  
Castiel glanced up. That idea most likely wasn't far from Sam's current thoughts.

  
  
**_They've entertained the idea before._ **

  
  
_Well theyre not far off._

  
  
_I'm a demon, aren't I? Who knows what I've done in my past life._

  
  
**_Do you remember your past life?_ **

  
  
_Not very much but whoa, I don't do back stories, however I am becoming very interested in yours._

 

**_What?_ **

  
  
_That was a reference to a movie._

  
  
**_Which movie?_ **

  
  
_It's called Tangled. Its Disney. There is lots of singing and sappy moments but hey sue me for liking it._

  
  
_Do you even know what Disney is?_

  
  
**_One of the angels in my garrison associated with Walt Disney._ **

  
  
_Well butter me up and call me a biscuit who knew you know who Disney is._

 

**_That sentence made no sense._ **

  
  
_I'm not a big grammar person_

  
  
**_I noticed._** **_And I noticed you're well educated in human things._ **

  
  
_And you're not._

 

**_Correct._ **

  
  
_Humans are much more entertaining. And stupid._

 

_I've spent a lot of time wandering this earth and have come to be fluent in Human._

  
  
**_Human is not a language._ **

  
  
_When I'm talking to you it is. Want me to teach you?_

 

For the hundredth time, Castiel wondered why he was talking to her.

  
  
**_I'll pass._ **

  
  
_But you've learned so much already._

  
  
**_I hadn't noticed._ **

  
  
_You will._

  
  
**_When?_**

 

_When you start calling me names too, angel cake._

  
  
**_How are angels associated with dessert?_ **

  
  
_Ask me again once you've had a piece of cake. It's a little slice of heaven._

 

* * *

 

_What are you doing right now?_

  
  
Meg drummed her fingers on her knee as she waited. She was bored, and the bus was eerily quiet. There was just the hum of the engine and some whispers from the back. The occasional street lamp illuminating the dark interior just added to the mysterious setting.

She sat with her back against the side of the bus, head resting against the chilly window that was tinted with frost. The cold was welcome, she enjoyed the feeling. It reminded her of Lucifer's presence, and she reveled in it. Her legs were spread out in front of her so that they took up the next seat and her feet almost dangled over into the aisle.

"Piss off, there's plenty of room elsewhere." She spat at a creepy looking guy who paused by her row and eyed her up and down. She wasn't in the mood for stabbing anyone just yet, that'd ruin the bus ride. Harsh words would have to do now.

"C'mon babe," The guy slurred, grabbing the edge of the seat to balance himself. Drunk. _I don't get drunk, haha loser_ she taunted him in her head.

She sighed and opened the inside of her leather jacket a bit to give him a nice view of her two favorite knives before pulling out one and twisting it so the light reflected off of it. He'd understand if he had half a brain.

"Whas tha'?" He asked stupidly, squinting at the weapons. Apparently he only had half a drunk brain.

Meg just raised a foot from the neighboring seat in response. "Don't make me kick you in your man parts, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of these babies." She glanced at his crotch for emphasis.

He got the message and looked at her biker boots wearily before mumbling a "Whatever" and stumbling away.

She glared after him until the vibration from her phone grabbed her attention.

  
  
**_I'm currently in heaven._ **

  
  
_Good reception up there?_

  
  
**_If you know where to go._ **

  
  
_Whoda thunk._

  
  
**_What?_ **

  
  
_Sorry, forgot my angel filter. Who would have thought._

  
  
**_Oh._** **_Why do you want to know what I'm doing?_ **

  
  
_I'm bored, Cassie, thought I'd drop by, but never mind. Heavens no fun._

  
  
**_I don't want to see you._ **

  
  
_Shame._

  
  
**_Sam and Dean would stab you at the first chance._ **

  
  
_Who said they were invited?_

  
  
**_I did. Or they would follow me._ **

  
  
_Why would they follow you?_

  
  
**_They do that._ **

  
  
_Stalkers._

  
  
**_Plus they've seen me text you. I believe they are suspicious of who I am talking to. I avoid their questions._ **

  
  
_Why? Dont text other demons frequently?_

  
  
**_Of course not._ **

  
  
_That was a joke. But still, they didnt follow you to heaven._

  
  
**_That's different._ **

  
  
_Really? What if they wanted to tag along? I could arrange that._

  
  
**_Stay away from them._ **

  
  
_Don't worry, its just Sam I want._

  
  
**_Stay away from him._ **

  
  
_Funny. What are you, his babysitter?_

  
  
**_What's a babysitter? Do they sit on infants?_ **

  
  
_Have you never seen a porno?_

  
  
**_I'm an angel. We consider that unclean._ **

  
  
_Boring. A babysitter watches over kids while their parents are gone. They get paid for it._

  
  
**_Are the parents dead?_ **

  
  
_No, idiot, they just go out to dinner or something and get a break from the kids. There's your Human 101 lesson for tonight._

  
  
**_I don't need you to lecture me._ **

  
  
_Hey, I'm just trying to help._

  
  
**_No you're not. H_** **_ow does a babysitter relate to pornography?_ **

  
  
_Long story. Maybe someday I'll show you._

  
  
**_No thank you._ **

  
  
_So polite. Except you never asked me what I was doing. Thats kind of rude._

  
  
**_Was I supposed to?_ **

  
  
_Well when humans text each other and ask a question like "how are you" the other answers then asks the first person "how are you" back. So yeah, you kind of were._

  
  
**_I don't care what you're doing._ **

  
  
_Just play along._

  
  
_Or not. Since you asked, I'm on a bus._

  
  
**_I didn't ask. And that's not what you're doing, that's where you are._ **

  
  
_You told me you were in heaven. Wanna know what else I'm doing?_

  
  
**_No._ **

  
  
_Too bad I'll tell you anyways. I'm texting you._

  
  
**_I know that._ **

  
  
_Brb._

  
  
**_What does that mean?_ **

  
  
_Be right back. Some creep that bothered me earlier is harassing some poor girl. She needs to invest in biker boots and knives._

  
  
**_Don't kill him._ **

  
  
_No promises._

 

* * *

 

_What do angels have against demons anyways?_

  
  
Castiel sighed internally, breaking the silence in the Winchesters' empty motel room. How was he going to answer that?

  
  
**_Is that a serious question?_ **

  
  
_What do you mean?_

  
  
**_Well sometimes Dean will ask me an obvious question and then he will tell me it was rhetorical._ **

  
  
_This is an obvious question?_

  
  
**_Of course it is. Demons are an abomination. They cause chaos and destruction. I have never met a good one in my life._ **

  
  
_Maybe I can change that._

  
  
**_You're not a good demon._ **

  
  
_Of course I am. I'm downright pure in heart._

  
  
**_No you're not._ **

  
  
_Give me one example of a bad thing I did._

  
  
**_I'm sure there's plenty of bad things you've done. Whatever you did that got you in hell in the first place, for one._ **

  
  
_Is that all?_

  
  
**_The Winchesters told me how you possessed Sam and killed a hunter._ **

  
  
_Thought he was a bad guy. Honest mistake._

  
  
**_To you he is the bad guy because you consider yourself the good guy._ **

  
  
_That was deep Clarence. Is that all you got though?_

  
  
**_You killed Ellen and Jo._ **

  
  
_Did I?_

  
  
**_They were good hunters. Good people._ **

  
  
_You're such a mood killer._

  
  
Castiel decided not to reply to that. For once, he actually followed through with it. Then she texted him again.

  
  
_Technically I didn't kill them._

  
  
That only angered him more.

  
  
_My hell hounds did it. It wasn't me who blew up that shop either._

  
  
Castiel threw his phone and ignored it.

 

* * *

 

_Hey Clarence_

 

_Hello?_

 

_Aw, you're ignoring me_

 

_I see_

 

_The silent treatment_

 

_Do you know what that means?_

 

_Probably not_

 

_Look at us we're like an old married couple_

 

_This is just our first fight_

 

_Probably not the last_

 

_Youre no fun_


	3. That Girl's Not Talkin to Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Castiel come face to face when the Whore of Babylon appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the episode in season 5, episode 17, 99 Problems. Of course, I tweaked a few things.
> 
>  
> 
> Meg's texts are italicized, Castiel's are bolded and italicized.

_That girl's talkin to angels_

 

An hour. She'd waited for an hour. An hour of mostly tapping her fingers, re sharpening her knives, the works. Still no response. It didn't even say he had read it. So he was playing hard to get, that's how it was. She knew this game, she'd played it several times before. If he didn't make his move, she would. It was her turn now, and each possible road laid before her bore victory.

 

_Surely you considered it?_

 

This time she wasn't so patient. She tapped her fingers once more against the phone for just a few minutes before sighing and texting him again.

 

_The boys found her, I heard._

 

She grinned, still satisfied with these findings. Being a demon was sure sweet.

 

_You know what that means?_

 

She didn't even wait for a reply this time. Excitement got to the best of her and her fingers flew over the touchscreen keyboard within seconds of her previous text. He was just sitting with his hands tied as she made every move, stepping closer and closer to glory and satisfaction. There was nothing he could do about it. He was helpless as she leisurely strolled towards the winners stand.

 

_I know where they are._

 

Oh yes she did. The demons were in on this gig, all she had had to do was contact one to figure out the location and she had everything she needed.

 

_See ya soon, hot wings._

 

Checkmate.

 

* * *

 

The victory she was sure to feel was already burning inside her. She had only just arrived outside the small town, but she didn't doubt her success. It was all too easy. The fake prophet lady had brought a stir of excitement among the demons, each hungry for bloodshed. And it was about to be brought to them on a silver platter.

Meg took in a deep breath and smiled. She was as eager for death as the next demon, but that's not why she had come. For once. No, she was here for a much greater reason. For something more valuable than a simple dead human. Sam Winchester was here, and Lucifer had sent her to collect him. An extremity that could only demonstrate ultimate trust in her. She would not fail him, no matter the cost. She would prove that his loyalty was not misplaced.

She was going to succeed. She was going to make him proud, and she would be rewarded.

 _Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and once he does, he'll destroy you all,_  Castiel's voice filled her head, his words from their previous face-to-face meeting once again repeating in her head. Try as she might to ignore him, the words still taunted her, and a fraction of her twisted soul had the nerve to question her master and wonder if pretty boy angel was right.

With a scowl she shoved the thoughts away and her mind returned to her mission at hand.

“Sam Winchester, here I come.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel was slightly irritated as he searched his pockets for his mobile. The Winchesters had not prayed to him in a while, and he was concerned. Especially with the recent buzz among the angels. Something was going on, and where there was trouble you could find the Winchesters. He couldn't find them, though. Or the trouble. Something had to be happening.

And yet they hadn't prayed to him. Not that he was complaining about the nice silence and the break from constantly flying to and fro from earth. However, with the apocalypse going on and Lucifer roaming among the humans, he had no choice but to worry.

He turned on his phone. He hadn't turned it on in almost two weeks. That way, he wouldn't have to deal with Meg. The infuriating demon just didn't know when to stop. He was done with her.

Sure enough, when he unlocked his phone, texts came slowly one by one. All from Meg. He barely glanced over the messages she had sent, ignoring the meaningless words that had been an attempt to get him to talk to her. But suddenly, they were more than meaningless taunts.

 

_That girl's not talkin to angels_

 

He froze, reading over the words again to be sure he understood correctly. Except he didn't understand. What was she talking about?

 

_Surely you considered it?_

 

Considered what? What was happening?

 

_The boys found her, I heard._

 

The Winchesters. She had to be talking about them.

 

_You know what that means?_

 

Yes he did. If she knew about this girl that was supposedly talking to angels, and the Winchesters were there, that could only mean...

 

Dread filled him as he awaited the words sure to come next. and sure enough:

 

_I know where they are._

 

His suspicions were confirmed. That was not a good sign.

 

_See ya soon, hot wings._

 

He quickly typed a response before flying away, intent on stopping her.

 

**_Do not lay a finger on Sam Winchester._ **

 

* * *

 

Castiel instantly appeared in the motel room, startling the Winchesters.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Hello Dean. Sam." Castiel nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Sam frowned.

"How did you find us? Aren't we hidden-?"

Castiel interrupted him. They didn't need to know that he was aware of what was happening. And they certainly didn't need to know the source of his knowledge.

"I'm here to help."

He saw the brothers exchange looks. "Well that's fine and all, but we don't need your help on this one." Dean said, his voice muffled through the bite of burger in his mouth.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you doing here then?"

He finished chewing and swallowed the food before replying. "Well, we don't think it's much, but-"

"You two wouldn't be here if it was nothing."

Sam sighed. "We're just waiting for something to happen. The town is...weird."

"How so?"

"Some girl says she's talking to angels." Dean explained, his tone far too casual.

"Angels?" Castiel frowned, acting as if this was the first time he'd heard about this girl that was apparently communicating with his kind. Sam and Dean bought it, or at least they didn't comment if he sounded strange to them.

"Yeah, we were thinking that maybe she's a prophet or something."

"What's her name?"

"Leah Gideon." Sam said, and Castiel frowned.

"Well she's not a prophet, that much I know." Castiel said, his mind still drifting to his conversation with Meg. At that moment he sensed some supernatural presence near and froze, listening for activity.

He vaguely heard the sound of Sam's voice and Castiel realized he wasn't listening. "Sorry, what?"

"I said have you heard anything about her?" Sam repeated, anxiously looking at Castiel, hopeful for answers.

"No." Castiel said simply. Then he disappeared, leaving the Winchesters in their confusion.

 

* * *

 

Meg heard the flutter of wings and smirked, closing the door. There was only one angel who it could be, and she wasn't disappointed when she turned around and saw the celestial being before her.

"Hey Clarence," She winked, folding her arms and leaning against the door. "Nice seeing you around. Come here often?"

"What are you doing here?" He frowned.

"And here I just thought you were coming to say hi." She tsked. "Disappointing."

"Answer the question." Castiel was now glowering and Meg realized she was trapped.

"Once you answer mine," She replied. "Why were you ignoring me? I thought we were friends."

"We are nothing close to friends. Dean is my friend. Sam is my friend. You are not."

"Ouch." Meg frowned, though she didn't need to fake it. She was progressively becoming filled with worry as he advanced towards her, the confining vessel he was trapped in towering over her petite one and requiring her to look up to be able to maintain eye contact.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't smite you right here." Castiel demanded, his voice dangerously low, confirming that her thoughts of the worse that could happen were on his mind.

Now desperate, Meg swallowed her next snarky comment, though it was with difficulty. She really didn't have a reason, but what she did have was a quick mind and deceitful intentions. "Because I can help you."

"And why should I trust you?" He questioned after a brief pause.

She stuck her chin up. "Fine, don't. I doubt I can change your mind. But it's your loss, in the end."

Castiel paused, then his eyes finally were relieved from that stare that was so intense it hurt to think about. He took a step back. "How can you help us?"

His tone was still hostile, but at least he wasn't so intimidating now. Meg relaxed slightly, but her mind raced.

"The girl? The Whore of Babylon. I can get close to her. Trick her. Help you guys kill her when you get the chance."

"And why would you do that?"

Meg sighed. He was making this harder. "I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?"

Castiel didn't reply.

"You were right. About Lucifer."

"I-what?"

"You heard me, I'm not going to say it again. I've realized what he was doing, and I'm changing." She paused as she watched Castiel take in the information. It might not have sounded like her or something she'd do. "I'm not one of the good guys though, to be clear. I'm just saving my own skin." There. That sounded convincing.

Castiel nodded eventually. "Okay."

Meg grinned. "But there's one condition. You have to stop ignoring my texts."

Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

* * *

 

"Cas." Sam said once Castiel had reappeared. "We think we know what it is."

"It's the Whore of Babylon." Dean explained.

"That's correct." Castiel nodded.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked slowly. "Did you know?"

The brothers wore identical frowns as they looked to the angel for an explanation.

"I found out while I was away." Castiel explained.

"Yeah, where were you?" Dean asked suspiciously, standing up.

"It's of no importance." Castiel responded firmly. "But I have a plan. I can help you kill her. Just listen to me."

 

* * *

 

**_We will be there soon_ **

 

_I'm ready_

 

**_Are you sure this will work?_ **

 

_Positive. That's like the fourth time you've asked me. You still don't believe me?_

 

**_I find it hard to trust demons._ **

 

_That's ridiculous. We are all trustworthy creatures._

 

**_Funny._ **

 

_Why thank you._

 

**_We're here._ **

 

_I'm here too_

 

_What'd you tell the boys?_

 

**_Most of the truth. That I knew how to kill her. They don't know you'll be there._ **

 

_Hope they like surprises_

 

* * *

 

 

**_Where were you?_ **

 

_Oops, guess I took the wrong street. I knew this bar didn't look like a church._

 

**_You lied to me._ **

 

_Did you honestly expect me to help you?_

 

**_Of course not. I never planned on you showing up. She’s dead._ **

 

_And how does that make you feel?_

 

**_Satisfied._ **

 

_How so?_

 

**_It was a test. You failed._ **

 

_Then I don’t understand why you’re whining._


	4. Long Time No Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg needs a favor. Castiel needs her out of his hair. Based off the events in the episode Caged Heat, episode 10 of season 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story follows the plot of Caged Heat, so I used some lines from that episode but tweaked most of them a bit. I hope you all like it, and thanks for the feedback so far! 
> 
> Meg's texts are italicized, Castiel's texts are bolded and italicized. The *ping* is the sound of Castiel's phone when he gets a new text.

_Long time no text_

_**I have been busy. I died.**_

_Obviously_

_Wait, you died?_

_**Yes.** _

 

_Oh. Anyways, remember our deal?_

  
  
_**What deal?** _

  
  
_I would help you if you would stop ignoring my texts?_

  
  
_**You did not help us though.**_

  
  
_And yet youre not ignoring me. All is well_

  
  
_**You lied and betrayed us.**_

  
  
_You got to kill the whore though, didnt you?_

  
  
_**That's not the point.** _

  
  
_Of course it is_

  
  
_**Why did you run?**_

  
  
_Running is easier. I didn't want to stay long enough for things to get messy_

  
  
_**I thought you wanted Sam.**_

  
  
_Of course I did. But if I stayed he probably would have killed me instead of listened to me. I needed to talk to him._

  
  
_**I'm sure he wanted to do that.**_

  
  
_See, you understand. Speaking of Sam, thanks for icing_   _Lucifer_

****

**_I thought you were a follower of him._**

_Of course I was. I wasnt really thanking you._

**_I'm surprised you are not more angry with me._**

_I'm pretty angry_

**_Obviously._ **

 

_Gee you learn fast_

**_And I'm surprised you are not dead._**

_Is that one the pleasant surprise?_

**_Of course not._**

_Ouch. Then again, I'm also surprised I'm not dead. But I have to stay that way_

****

**_What do you mean?_**

_Crowley is after me. I'm on the radar of him and every one of his slimy demonic pals_

**_Okay._**

_I appreciate your concern, but dont worry, I'm a big girl_

**_I am not concerned._**

****

_Stop worrying, Clarence, honestly, I can handle it_

**_You are confusing me._**

_So how are you and the Winchesters nowadays?_

_Dont worry, I dont really care for them now that I dont need Sam anymore_

**_They're fine._**

_Are they? I've heard rumors about Sammy_

**_What do you mean?_**

_A demon I know ran into him, he told me something was...different_

**_Do you know what he was talking about?_**

_Like I'm telling you_

****

**_I know already._**

_Oh really? Then what is it?_

**_He has lost his soul._**

_Oh_

**_Oh?_ **

_I heard his hair got longer_

* * *

_I need a favor_

**_No._**

_Actually yes I do_

****

**_I am not granting you any favors._**

_And why not?_

**_I have no reason to. I do not owe you anything._ **

****

_But we're besties_

**_We are not best friends. And I am not giving you something you do not deserve._**

_Sure I deserve it_

**_For what?_**

_Hey, I stayed with Lucifer when he was possessing your actual bestie Sam_

**_And?_ **

****

_And...I made sure nothing bad happened to him?_

**_He jumped in the cage. You didn't really help me there._ **

_What about the time I helped you with the whore of babylon?_

**_By help you mean say you would help before running away without doing anything?_ **

_You got me, I'm not a saint. But I could still use your help_

**_I already told you. No._ **

_I wouldnt be so close minded, Clarence_

**_Why would you say that?_ **

_Oh, come on, I'm not going to tell you that easily._

**_Of course you aren't._ **

_I can help you, you see_

**_Help me?_ **

_This favor is not only beneficial for me_

**_I find that hard to believe._ **

_Thats absurd_

_Itll help you_

_Itll help your buddy boys as well._

**_I do not understand._ **

_I'll give you a hint: it involves Soulless and Green-eyed Winchester_

**_Sam and Dean?_**

_Yes. Now, who is someone we all hate?_

**_Crowley._**

_Ding ding ding. Step right up to claim your prize_

**_So, to summarize, this favor could help you, me, Sam, and Dean._ **

_Yep_

**_And it has something to do with_ _Crowley._ **

 

_Youre getting warmer._

**_What?_ **

 

_Just keep going_

**_So it's killing Crowley._**

****

_Yes! I knew you could do it. You fantastic angel you_

**_And you need help with that._ **

_Figured youd want in_

**_Why would I want that?_ **

_You saying you dont want Crowley dead?_

**_Sure I do._ **

_Then I don't see why you wouldnt want to help_

**_I am fighting a war in heaven._ **

_Cool story. So, when do you want to have our little get-rid-of-Crowley get together?_

**_Find someone else to help you._ **

_Sure, I'll just hit up all the angels in my contacts_

**_Well I can not afford to help right now. And I am too busy to talk to Sam and Dean._ **

_Dont bother. I got it._

* * *

_Your boyfriends say hi_

**_What?_ **

_Sam and Dean._

**_Oh. You spoke with them?_ **

_Something like that_

**_What does that mean?_**

_I may have knocked them out and tied them up. Maaaybe_

**_What?!_ **

_I know, kinky, right?_

_Dont worry, they're fine. I just needed to talk_

**_You just needed to talk so you tied them up._ **

_Chill, hot stuff. I would never have gotten to talk to them without the necessary bondage_

**_Necessary._**

_Is there an echo in here? Sheesh. Anyways you really think they would have let me get two words out without being exorcised or stabbed in the gut?_

**_I guess not._**

****

_Good. Glad we agree._

**_What did you tell them?_ **

_The truth. Mostly. They didnt seem too keen_

**_But they agreed to help._ **

_They want info from Crowley_

**_About what?_ **

_Refused to say, but I bet its about Sams soul. Thanks for telling me about that, by the way_

_And dont be surprised if they come a-knockin' to you for back up_

**_Is that not what you wanted?_ **

_Thats exactly what I wanted. Hopefully I scared them enough_

**_Do you even have a plan?_ **

_So many questions_

****

**_Tell me the plan._ **

_Get in, kill Crowley, get out._

**_That's not much of a plan._ **

_Come on, they never work. If a plan fails, we're screwed. If we improv, theres no way we screw up the plan because there isnt one_

**_So much could go wrong._ **

_Dont be so negative. Itll be fine_

* * *

Castiel had been anticipating the prayer for a while when he heard Sam Winchester calling out to him. He didn't even listen to what exactly he was saying, he just recognized the voice and only waited for a few seconds before disappearing to his whereabouts.

Then Sam was talking about a movie reference, and how he couldn't believe the angel fell for that, and Castiel ignored the meaningless words. What he told Sam about him being busy and fighting a war had been true, of course. But Sam didn't know that Castiel had been waiting for his prayer, that he'd expected it for quite some time. That was of no importance though, so he did not bother informing him. He told himself it had nothing to do with the fact that Meg had been the source of his knowledge.

"How soon until we leave?" Castiel asked once the two of them had met up with Dean, who was preparing supplies. He greeted the angel as he cleaned out one of his many guns.

"As soon as we know where Crowley is." Sam told him curtly, already setting up a ritual. "You mind?"

Castiel didn't say anything but walked over to help anyways.

 

_*Ping*_

 

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Castiel lied with a small frown. There was only one person it could be.

Thankfully, he was facing Sam and he didn't have to hide the screen as he pulled out his phone to read the new text from the demon.

 

_They pray to you yet?_

 

Castiel glanced over the words then stuffed the phone back in his pocket.

"Wrong number." He said. He hadn't been texting Meg around the Winchesters for a while, so hopefully their previous suspicions had died out.

"Whatever." Sam muttered.

Castiel frowned slightly at Sam's back as he retrieved some ingredients from his bag. He had changed so much without his soul, and Castiel could only hope that the mission would be successful and they would gain some information to help his situation.

 

* * *

_So, what's the news?_

****

**_The ritual did not work._**

_Of course not. So now what_

**_They are talking to their grandfather._ **

_Alright then. Does he know where Crowley is?_

**_Yes, he works for Crowley._ **

_Grandaddy Winchester working for the king of Hell? Wow_

**_I doubt they will get the location out of him._ **

_So do I. They done yet?_

**_Almost. I think they are coming now._ **

**_He did not tell them._ **

_Shocker. So now what_

**_I do not know. We left and the Winchesters are thinking of a plan._ **

_And youre not?_

**_I'm busy._ **

_Busy?_

****

**_Watching this video that's on the television._ **

_A movie?_

**_Not exactly._ **

**_If the pizza man truly loves the babysitter, why is he slapping her rear?_ **

_Ask the Winchesters_

**_Okay._ **

_Wait oh my gosh_

**_What?_ **

_Youre watching porn arent you_

**_It was there._ **

_I'm so proud, Cas_

**_Samuel is here. Hold on._**

_Why? Did he decide to give the location?_

**_Yes. We know where Crowley is now._ **

_Meet us outside_

* * *

Meg smirked as she made eye contact with the shorter of the three men approaching her and her posse of demons. She gave him a wink, but he just glared at her.

Her eyes tore from him and managed to catch a glimpse of Dean looking between her and the angel and then exchanging a look with Sam. Then Meg realized: They thought that the angel and demon had not met or talked since Carthage. While she'd love to tease him, she didn't want to complicate things at the moment.

"Remember me?" She ran her eyes up and down Castiel's body (and his true form that flickered under the surface), then grinned at him as if they were long lost friends. "I sure remember you, Clarence."

Confusion danced in his eyes so briefly she wondered if she had imagined it. But then he paused before speaking, and Meg knew he understood.

"Why are we working with these," His gaze hovered over the demons, searching for the right word, "Abominations?"

Meg's eyes narrowed but one corner of her mouth lifted. "Keep talking dirty, it makes my meat suit all gooey."

Dean cut in then. "All right, simmer down."

Meg was slightly disappointed that she had to stop making Castiel squirm, but she listened anyways. Castiel could wait. Killing Crowley could not. Giving him another smile, she turned to Dean.

"We know where Crowley is." He explained.

She already knew that, thanks to Castiel, and her eyes flicked to the angel for a second. "Great, do tell." 

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, right, so you can leave us for dead."

Meg rolled her eyes. "You two have serious abandonment issues, you know that?"

"We'll show you. But we're going together." Sam told her sharply.

"What, I'm just supposed to trust you?" Meg asked sarcastically.

Sam smiled smugly and shook his head. "No, you're not that stupid." 

That satisfied her. Good, he knew his place.

"Give me the knife for a minute."

"You serious?" Meg raised an eyebrow. Forget about him knowing his place, then. "No, I'm not that stupid." She mocked.

"Do you want us to take you to Crowley, or not?"

Meg hesitated. Sammy sure knew how to play his hand. She sighed softly and reluctantly handed over the knife.

There was an uneasy feeling felt throughout the group as Sam held the handle. Meg kept a close eye on him, but chanced a peek at Castiel. He was looking between her and Sam.

Sam suddenly gripped the knife, and before anyone could react, he used it to stab one of her demons. Meg looked away from Castiel to see Sam take the blade out and watch the demon fall, dead. Sam raised the knife threateningly.

"You saw him." Sam told her other two henchmen. "He was more interested in killing us than getting the job done. I just did all of us a favor."

Meg glared at him, but then tilted her head to get the demons to step back, and Sam turned away.

"Hey!" Meg snapped at his retreating form when he didn't hand over the knife. "You just gonna keep that?"

Sam turned to her and raised the weapon. "You took this from us. Now I'm taking it back. We leave in an hour."

He left and Meg scoffed after him. She liked him better when he was possessed by Lucifer. Looking away, she made eye contact with Castiel once more and decided to have a bit more fun before leaving. She stepped forward and smirked again, running her eyes up and down his body like she had done before, but more slowly this time. Imagining her pressed against that body in the circle of holy fire again. With another meaningful look that said _see ya soon, hot wings_ , she walked away with the two demons.

 

* * *

Sure enough, they were on the road an hour later. When the Winchesters' vehicle stopped outside Crowley's location, Meg got out of her car and made a beeline straight to Castiel to stand beside him, the other demons lurking behind. She looked over at the angel and he just squinted at her, which she found amusing. Her eyes traveled over to the building, then to Dean, who voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Seems pretty quiet."

"It's not, I can feel it," Castiel told them. "Meet me at the side door."

Meg rolled her eyes when he disappeared and she walked with the others to the rendezvous point. She was on edge and ready to stab anything and everything that attacked, but nothing. Like Dean said, it was all too quiet.

It wasn't long before they found the door and Castiel opened it to let them in. Meg looked at the hunters when they stopped.

"This all seem too easy to you?" Dean asked his brother.

"Way too easy." Sam agreed, but they walked inside anyways,

"Thanks Cas." Meg winked as he held the door for them. He, of course, ignored her. 

In they went. She couldn't sense anything near, let alone see it. As they journeyed deeper into the building, she began to feel something close by, and she tensed until she realized it was just the prison of monsters. She relaxed, and it was then that she noticed she was walking next to Castiel. 

The group all looked around, peering into the cells. Some creatures were dead, some not. The six of them all stayed alert just in case.

She stepped closer and bumped into Castiel, earning her a frown from him.

 _What?_ His eyes seemed to ask.

She shrugged. _Just bored. Lighten up._

He shook his head and Meg opened her mouth to say something when he stopped walking. "Wait."

At first she didn't know why he had stopped, but then she felt it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, her skin crawled, and her alertness shot up. Both of their heads moved towards the source of the oncoming noise of hellhounds. They seemed to be slowly advancing, waiting for the group to move.

Meg cursed. "Cue the guards." She confirmed, looking back to the brothers.

"Hellhounds." Dean realized, eyes widening. "Go!"

The group broke into a run.

As they ran, the hounds began to chase them. Her short legs could barely keep up with the freakishly tall men in front of her, and she grabbed onto Castiel's trench coat so she wouldn't fall behind. He glanced at her briefly and then continued running. For a second she wondered if he was going to shove her off, but he didn't. He was not a demon. Thankfully.

She heard a yell and a thud and knew the demons behind her were gonners. _Oh well_ , Meg thought as the rest of them burst through a set of doors and the Winchesters whirled around. Meg let go of Castiel quickly and watched the brothers rush to close the doors on the hellhounds and Meg's demons. She didn't even flinch as their blood splattered on the windows. Less luggage to drag around.

"I knew this was a trap." Dean snapped.

Meg rolled her eyes, something she noticed she did frequently around this trio. "What do you want, a cupcake?"

Dean looked offended and he opened his mouth to retort, but Sam interrupted him.

"That should keep them out." Sam said, indicating towards the bolted door and line of salt.

"Not for long!" Dean insisted, then turned to Meg again. "How many are there?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Lots. I'll be pulling for you...from Cleveland."

"What?!" Dean asked.

Meg shrugged. "I didn't know this was gonna happen." She felt someone looking at her, and moved her gaze. Castiel was watching her, but when she looked at him he looked away. "Bright side, them chewing up my meatsuit outta buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out."

She opened her mouth and tilted her chin towards the ceiling, ready to escape this body. She was slightly disappointed that she would have to find a new vessel after being so fond of this one, but it was necessary.

But nothing happened. She couldn't smoke out. Defeated, she moved her head down again.

Castiel looked around. "It's a spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls, you're locked inside your body." 

While pleased she could keep the body, now she had no plan. So much for this improv thing.

Dean looked smug. "Karma."

She ignored him and noticed that Sam seemed to be thinking for a moment. Then he reached inside his jacket, took out the demon knife, and looked at it.

"What are you gonna do, slash in thin air?" Dean asked his brother incredulously. 

Sam didn't respond to that and held the handle out for Meg to take. "You can see them." He explained. "Take this. Hold them off. It's our best shot."

Meg hesitated. She wanted to take up the offer and steal the knife, but there was something more important than thievery right now. Her mind raced as she answered Sam. "At Crowley. Take it and run. Kill him, I'll hold off the dogs."

Her idea already formed, Meg stepped forward to Castiel. He gave her a strange look, and Dean opened his mouth.

"Well how are you gonna do that if-"

Meg put a hand on the back of the angel's neck and brought his head down to give him a kiss, cutting Dean off as he watched in surprise. Surely she'd pay this later. But for now, it would have to do. Time was running out, and there were hellhounds waiting.

Her free hand entered the inside of his trench coat and easily found the angel blade. She gripped the handle and brought it out before breaking the kiss, a smirk on her lips.

She wasn't sure what she expected to see in his eyes (Anger? Confusion?), but it certainly wasn't this. The first word she thought could describe it was...passion.

Castiel's arms wrapped around her and swung her around. She barely had time to process what was happening before he pushed her against the wall and brought his lips to hers once more. It was much more fierce and intense than she'd expected coming from him, and since his actions caught her by surprise, he had the upper hand in the kiss. Her hand was still on the back of his neck and it was a miracle she didn't drop the angel blade held in the other one. Meanwhile, one of his hands brushed her hair from her face and ran his fingers through her locks and the other grabbed her shoulder. They lingered there for a moment before his hands kept roaming, feeling up her body, the one on her shoulder moving up to grab her hair while the other untangled his fingers from her curls and moved down to her waist. Their mouths clashed and...was he using tongue? The whole thing was wild and unexpected and she could barely think straight. All she knew was she needed this, she couldn't break away, she couldn't let go. She didn't know she wanted this but now she had it, she couldn't believe she never desired it before. It was only a few seconds long, but it seemed to last much longer than that. Was it minutes? Days? Weeks? Meg couldn't be sure. She couldn't be sure of where they were, what they were doing, who else was there. She could only be sure of the fire that suddenly burst within her from the contact. It didn't die out when he pulled away and they broke apart.

They stared at each other, Meg panting slightly. There was so much left unsaid between them. They could barely think straight, let alone speak.

"What was that?" Was all Meg managed to get out after a few moments, her voice barely steady, trying to control her breathing. She acted cool, as if the kiss wasn't the most spectacular thing she'd experienced and she hungered for more. She pretended to not notice that one of his hands had moved from her hair and was still on her shoulder. She noticed.

Her skin was left cold as the hand fell away, and she missed the warmth from the contact. Warmth? Since when did she like warmth? She usually loved the cold, it reminded her of Lucifer, of hell. But Castiel's touch...

She looked over in time to see the Winchesters exchange hilarious looks. Their expressions were priceless as they stared at Castiel, wanting answers.

"I learned that from the pizza man." He explained, looking shocked at his own actions.

Meg smirked. She knew that porno would do him good. "Well, A plus for you. I feel so..." She thought of the right word to describe how the kiss made her feel. Surprised? Aroused? Confused? "Clean."

Castiel glanced over at Sam and Dean before looking back at Meg. She took a deep breath and remembered what was going on. It even took her a second to remember the weapon she had stolen from him. "Okay, gotta go." She held up the angel blade and Castiel stared blankly at it before checking his trench coat and making the connection.

"Whoa whoa whoa, is that gonna work on a hellhound?" Dean interjected.

Meg shrugged. "Well, we're about to find out. Run!"

Castiel didn't move, still looking at Meg, until Sam brushed past him and brought him to his senses. She watched their backs and was pleased when Castiel glanced back at her. She winked before moving away to face the doors.

 _If I die_ , she thought as she anxiously watched the salt line grow thinner and thinner, _at least I can die with the taste of his lips and the satisfaction of having kissed an angel in my mind_.

The doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end it there rather than add the ending of the episode. I bet you've all seen it though and now what happens. :)  
> Also, I already started writing the seventh chapter, which will be about Meg and Castiel while they're at the psychiatric hospital. If you have any ideas or there's something you'd like to see happen in that chapter, let me know in a comment or just shoot me a message on my Megstiel blog (the link is on my profile). Thanks!


	5. About That Kiss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Castiel have some things to talk about. So do the Winchesters and Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this takes place a little bit before the end of season six (if the circumstances for the Winchesters finding out about Castiel working with Crowley were different), then the ending is more season six finale/beginning of season seven. So this chapter is closer to AU than canon in terms of what's happening outside of their texting. Enjoy!

_Sooooo_

  
  
**_What?_ **

  
  
_You know what_

  
  
**_I have a few ideas._ **

  
  
_Oh, stop avoiding the topic_

  
  
**_I am not._ **

  
  
_You totally are_

  
  
**_Okay then, just say it._ **

  
  
_Soooo, about that kiss...._

  
  
**_Oh._ **

  
  
_Oh?_

  
  
**_Oh._ **

  
  
_Sheesh. You really dont wanna talk about this, do you?_

  
  
**_Just get to the point._ **

  
  
_What was I talking about again?_

  
  
**_The kiss._**

  
  
_Ha! Got you to say it. Can we even call it a kiss though?_

  
  
**_What do you mean?_ **

  
  
_It was less of a kiss and more of...an intense make out session_

 

**_Oh._**

  
  
_Whatever. Anyways, have you always had that in you? Or was it some heat of the moment thing?_

  
  
**_I do not know._ **

  
  
_Interesting. Because if youve always had it in you, I shouldve just kissed you the last time we met_

  
  
**_It was just a kiss. This does not change anything between us._ **

  
  
_Oh it changes everything, Clarence._

  
  
**_Does it?_ **

  
  
_Of course it does_

  
  
**_Okay._ **

  
  
_But really, that kiss sure was something_

  
  
**_I have to go._ **

  
  
_Sure. Youre just avoiding this conversation_

  
  
**_No. The Winchesters are praying to me._ **

  
  
_Fine. To be continued_

 

* * *

 

  
_What the hell Clarence_

  
  
**_What?_ **

  
  
_You know what. Dont act like a smart alec_

  
  
**_I do not know what you are talking about. Who's Alec?_ **

  
  
**_Is this about the kiss? There, I said it._ **

  
  
_Cookie for you, but no, not this time. Stop avoiding the topic_

  
  
**_I am not particularly fond of you texting me. I am about to start ignoring you all together._ **

  
  
_Fine, fine. Youre working for Crowley_

  
  
_How should I interpret the silence?_

  
  
**_I am not working for him._ **

  
  
_Would you prefer if it was labeled as working with him?_

  
  
**_I am not doing that, either._ **

  
  
_Deeniiiiiiaaaaal_

  
  
**_I am not in denial._ **

  
  
_Youre denying that youre in denial_

  
  
**_I am not. I'm not working with Crowley._ **

  
  
_Sounds exactly like something someone working with Crowley would say_

  
  
**_And what would someone not working with him say?_ **

  
  
_You got me_

  
  
**_See. I am not working with him._ **

  
  
_On the other hand, youre a terrible liar, Castiel. Youll need to try a lot harder to deceive the likes of me._

 

_So?_

  
  
**_I fooled the Winchesters._ **

  
  
_Ha! Knew it._

  
  
**_How did you know?_ **

  
  
_I'm more psychic than the Kings of gullible._

  
  
**_You are not psychic._ **

  
  
_Okay fine. I knew Crowleys bones that you burned were fake. I sensed it. Seemed fishy, and I guessed from there. Well, guess I was right_

  
  
_Why am I still talking to you? I was pissed at you earlier_

  
  
**_I do not know._ **

  
  
_Okay well now I'm a little pissed at you again. Maybe. Its hard to stay mad at you_

 

  
**_Why is that?_ **

 

_You turned me into a sap with that kiss, Clarence. I might need another one to undo it all_

 

**_No._ **

 

_Alright, let me know if you change your mind_

 

**_I won't._ **

 

_So, tell me about this Crowley thing. How about we start with the why_

  
  
**_I need the help so I made a deal with him._ **

  
  
_You need Crowleys help? Why?_

  
  
**_I am fighting a war. I need all the help, namely souls, I can get._ **

 

_Alright. How is he helping you get souls?_

 

**_We are opening Purgatory._ **

 

_Haha its okay you can tell me the truth_

 

**_That is the truth._ **

 

_You serious?_

 

**_Completely._ **

 

_Youre an idiot, you know that?_

 

**_It'll be fine. I know what I'm doing._ **

  
  
_If you say so_

  
  
**_I do._ **

  
  
_Anyways, we have something else to talk about_

  
  
Castiel put his phone away, sighing slightly through his nose.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing." Castiel lied.  
  
Sam shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
Castiel's comical expression at his response only lasted a few seconds.  
  
Dean walked in then, holding two beers and handing one to his brother. "I think I got us a case."

  
  
_*Ping*_

  
  
The brothers looked over at the noise, Castiel.  
  
"You were saying?" He asked stiffly, ignoring the noise.

  
  
_*Ping*_

  
  
Dean cleared his throat. "Well, I was-"

  
  
_*Ping*_

  
  
Dean looked offended and Castiel pulled out his phone.

  
  
_*Ping*_

  
  
He ignored it and set his phone on silent before putting his hands behind his back.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No problem, mister popular." Dean paused as if he thought about asking about the texts, but just then Bobby entered.  
  
"You boys busy?"  
  
Dean now looked very offended. "Yes."  
  
"Well, now you're not." Bobby said, placing a newspaper on the table and nearly knocking over Sam's drink.  
  
Dean mumbled something and Castiel felt relieved at the distraction. He placed his phone on the counter behind him and crossed his arms over his chest as Dean began reading the paper.

* * *

  
Castiel did not appreciate the increased amount of prayers lately considering he had a battle in heaven, but once he heard Dean's he answered anyways.  
  
"What is it?" Castiel asked once he arrived at the location.  
  
There was no answer. He looked around the dark room, confused. "Hello?"  
  
There was a sudden burst of light and Castiel could only watch as he was surrounded by holy fire.  
  
The light illuminated the outlines of Sam, Dean, and Bobby. Castiel swallowed and watched them step forward.  
  
For several seconds, Castiel did nothing but look between the three of them. Then he cleared his throat.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"This," Bobby began, crossing his arms. "This is an intervention."  
  
There was another pause filled with only the sound of the fire crackling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think you know why." Sam said, his tone icy.  
  
"You conveniently left this here." Dean held up Castiel's phone. Castiel felt his trench coat's empty pockets to confirm that it was, in fact, his mobile. "Let's take a look, shall we?"  
  
Castiel went rigid as he watched Dean turn on the phone and read the texts aloud.  
  
"'Meg: So, as I was saying earlier. Meg: What we were talking about again? Meg: Fine, you won't say it, I get it. Meg: About that kiss. Meg: Kinda unexpected. Meg: But hot. Meg: We should do it again. Meg: Hello?'" Dean looked up. "And I haven't even unlocked your phone to see the whole conversation. You text her often?"  
  
Castiel hesitated. "Dean, it's not what it-"  
  
"Then what is it?" Sam interrupted. "It seems like you're regularly texting a demon, one who has killed our friends. If that's not what it is, then by all means, correct me."  
  
"She's the one who texts me." He explained. "I only respond occasionally."  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow and unlocked the phone. "Occasionally? That's sure not what it looks like." He remarked, scrolling through the conversation.  
  
Castiel was silent once more. The Winchesters exchanged looks and sighed, Sam taking the phone and tossing it at Castiel's feet.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about that, perhaps you'd like to talk about something-or rather, someone-else." Bobby spoke up. "Crowley."

* * *

  
_Heeeelllooooo?_

  
  
**_They know._ **

  
  
_It's about time you answered. And way to be so vague and mysterious, care to elaborate?_

  
  
**_The Winchesters know I'm texting you._ **

  
  
_Surprised they ever found out. Howd they handle it?_

  
  
**_Not well at all._ **

  
  
_Shocker. You tell them?_

  
  
**_Of course not._ **

  
  
_Why not? Want to hide me from the world?_

  
  
**_I did not want them to know I was talking with someone they strongly dislike._ **

  
  
_Ouch. So wait, you dont strongly dislike me?_

  
  
**_I did not say that._**

  
  
_And yet youre not saying it isnt true_

  
  
**_Now they do not trust me._**

  
  
_Wait til they hear youre working with Crowley_

  
  
**_They figured that out, too._**

  
  
_Really? Losechesters are on a roll_

  
  
**_Yes. They read our conversation about it._**

 

 _Huh._ _Wait, you didnt say, how did they find out about the texting?_

  
  
**_I left my phone at their friend Bobby's house._ **

  
  
_Good ol' Bobby? I remember him_

  
  
**_Yes. I forgot it on the counter._ **

  
  
_Real smooth_

  
  
**_They saw all your texts._ **

  
  
_Whatd you say for yourself?_

  
  
**_Not much. They hardly listened to me, let alone believed me._ **

  
  
_Tough_

* * *

  
_I'm bored_

  
  
_Wanna get some dinner_

 

_Fine. Just ignore me. Whatever._

  
  
_Stop ignoring me_

  
  
_I thought we were past this phase_

  
  
_Clarence?_

  
  
_Castiel?_

  
  
_Cas?_

  
  
_Its been weeks since youve texted me_

  
  
_Okay, barely two weeks, but still_

  
  
_Cas?_

  
  
_Youre kinda scaring me_

  
  
_Holy hell Castiel_

  
  
_Youre on tv_

  
  
_What?_

  
  
_Whats going on?_

  
  
_What on earth are you doing?_

  
  
_Gee I didnt think I was that bad of an influence_

  
  
_All joking aside, whats gotten into you?_

  
  
_Come on, talk to me!_

  
  
**_Goodbye, Meg._ **


	6. Cas is Dead. Stop Texting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg, in need of help for her fight against Crowley, finds herself face-to-face with someone she thought to be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a late update. The next one will not take so long for me to post, since the obstacles preventing me from finishing this sooner are now no longer a problem.
> 
> This chapter is based on the events occurring in the episode The Born-Again Identity, the seventeenth episode in the seventh season of Supernatural. Dialogue from that episode is seen here, but I tweaked it a bit, as usual. Hope you enjoy!

_*Ping*_

  
  
Dean paused his searching of the car trunk, a frown etched across his rough features. Although familiar, he had no idea what the noise was, nor where it came from. With a shrug, he resumed his work and picked up Castiel's trench coat to move it out of the way, but stopped when it vibrated, followed by...

  
  
_*Ping*_

  
  
Comprehension dawned on him, and he searched the pockets until he found the phone, taking it out and read the texts displayed.  
  
Dean sighed and considered what to do before unlocking the device. He wanted Meg to stop. It annoyed him that she texted Cas, and anyways, no one was going to text her back.

 

**_Cas is dead. Stop texting._ **

 

_Dead?_

 

**_Yeah. I'm sure youre familiar with the concept_ **

 

_Hold on what happened?_

 

**_He did something stupid and he payed the price_ **

 

_Judging by what I saw on the news, he did multiple stupids_

 

**_He brought the leviathans out of purgatory_ **

 

_Wow that is stupid_

 

**_Yeah, so hes gone now_ **

 

_Thats lame. Are you gonna be my texting buddy now, Dean?_

 

_Before you ask, I'm just guessing who this is._

 

**_No I'm not_**

 

_Come on, I need someone to annoy_

 

**_Youve already done that_ **

  
Dean replaced the phone in the pocket, tossed the coat to the back of the trunk, and slammed the hood down.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Meg gave up and finally texting Castiel's phone. She would die before she admitted it, but a part of her began to miss him. No, miss texting him. Miss annoying him. Alright, maybe she missed him...

"AAARGH!" 

"Shut him up, will you?" Meg snapped loudly from the living room as the scream pierced through her thoughts, her tone sounding not unlike that of an exasperated mother yelling at her noisy children.

The followers of her cause, rebelling against Crowley, were regularly getting killed off. If there was strength in numbers, then she was weak, and it was getting worse day by day. Now, there was only a handful of them left. She needed something. A weapon. A plan. An angel...

An angel was the preferred weapon, actually. But with Castiel gone, that wasn't happening. Any other angel would smite her on sight. Or worse, send her back to hell, where Crowley was. So, she told herself, it was not like she had a special attachment to the angel, he just hated her slightly less than other angels did, and therefore would be her best option.

But he was dead.

"NO, PLEASE!"

Meg sighed and was about to open her mouth again when a demon ran up the staircase and into the room.

"He has information." She reported.

"Well it's about time." Meg grumbled as she took her feet off the coffee table and stood from the sofa. "I was beginning to think you guys weren't really trying." She descended the staircase and into the basement where two of her followers-the one possessing the female meatsuit and another occupying the body of some middle aged business man-were standing around a chair in the center of the room. The occupant of the chair, another male demon, wasn't tied down, yet he was bound in place by the devils trap painted under the seat. He gave Meg a wary look once she stepped inside, blood running down his face from multiple cuts. His shirt was blossoming with blood from the stab wounds on his arm, and his jeans were far from clean as well.

She glanced at the angel blades on the table near him. Demons were limited when it came to torturing other demons, knives were the only practical tool. Once again she was glad for all the angel deaths this year, supplying her tiny, makeshift army with weapons that were effective against Crowley's goons.

"Ready to talk, big boy?" Meg asked in a sweet voice that one would use with a puppy or small child.

The demon glared at her, but did not seem eager for any more injuries, so he ignored her condescending tone. "Yes. I'll talk."

"And what's your topic of choice? Got juice on Crowley?" 

He shook his head. "No, but I-"

Meg rounded on the standing demons in the room. "Why is he still talking?"

The man didn't hesitate to take this as an invitation, and he sliced a nice long cut on the demon's cheekbone. It howled at the burn of the blade. "Listen to me! It's about a weapon! Something you could use, something especially beneficial to you considering your lack of fighters!"

"Give me that." Meg demanded, taking the blade from the demon before he could hand it over. It was Castiel's, the very blade she had stolen while distracting him with a kiss long ago, but right now she didn't dwell on that information. "Keep talking."

"Rumors are circulating," The demon began, panting slightly as more blood trickled down the face of his meatsuit. "Rumors of...something powerful."

"Give me more or I'll have to persuade you." Meg sang when the demon paused. 

"Some miracle worker, a healer or whatever. That's what the humans call him anyways. We know better though."

"'We?'"

"Crowley's supporters. We got our eyes on him. The King doesn't know, but he won't until we deliver him with a bow wrapped around his head."

"What does the King of Douche want with some miracle worker? Who is the guy really?" Meg's eyes narrowed.

"Someone Crowley would love to get a hold of." The demon grinned, mouth full of blood and crooked teeth. "I think you know."

"Tell me." She growled, not daring to think too hard on what he was saying.

"You'll have to find out for yourself."

There was a tense silent in which they glared at each other, both refusing to back down. The demon's eyes were full of hatred, obviously disgusted that he had been forced to share this valuable information with the likes of her. 

"Fine." Meg said finally. "Where is he?" 

The female demon handed her a piece of paper. "He gave us this address earlier."

Meg glanced at it and showed it to the demon in the chair. "This where he is?"

He gave her a short nod.

"Alright." Meg said as she folded it up and tucked it in her bra. "I believe you. But my angel blade don't."

In one fluid motion, she gripped the angel blade's handle and drove it deep into the chest of the demon's meatsuit. His eyes opened in surprise, and Meg smirked as he gasped, the demonic soul flickering before dying out completely. She yanked the blade out and wiped it on the jeans of the slaughtered demon.

"I'm going to check out this 'weapon.'" She informed the others before striding towards the staircase with the angel blade still in hand. "Don't get killed while mommy's away."

 

* * *

 

  
Meg looked at the crumpled up piece of paper in her hand for the hundredth time. This was the street, that was for sure. 

She had no idea what she expected, but it wasn't some fancy neighborhood complete with fountains and large flower beds decorating several front yards. The sight was unsettling. It didn't take long for her to find the house number that matched the one scrawled on the paper, and lo and behold a familiar face was already approaching the house. Only slightly surprised, she drove past Dean Winchester's stolen vehicle then made a u-turn to park a few yards behind it.

Meg turned off the engine and grabbed the angel blade. Sneaking out of the driver's seat, she tip toed around the tall, leafy trees surrounding the house until she found a decent opening to spy from. Perfect timing, too, since right then Dean knocked on the door.  
  
When the door opened, she immediately recognized the man as a demon. Not one of hers, so it had to be Crowley's. The demon they had tortured was right: they were after this miracle dude. 

It wasn't until demon and Dean were talking on the porch that it hit her: What was Dean doing here? Why was he looking for some healing mojo? Meg glanced at the car he'd taken, and realized the problem. His baby brother wasn't with him. That had to be part of it.

She turned back to the house just in time to see Dean stop. She couldn't see what he was looking at, but it must have exposed the demon. A moment later he revealed his black eyes, then he grabbed Dean and threw him against the door. Meg grinned, although she wasn't entirely sure who to root for. Wish she'd brought some popcorn. There was more talking then, but thankfully the show was over soon once Dean buried the knife in his gut.

Someone else appeared at the foot of the porch steps, and Meg didn't even recognize him until the corpse that Dean had shoved away landed at his feet.

Castiel stared down at the body of the demon, then his eyes lifted to meet Dean's.

Meg froze. No, he was dead. Castiel was supposed to be gone. Yet there he was, standing on the sidewalk and looking perfectly fine. This meant so much more than Meg could've hoped for. Here was just what she needed. Not only the perfect tool against Crowley, but also one person that would severely piss off the demon. Victory was hers.

But something was...off.   
  
There was no happy reunion, no hugs or smiles or anything. Dean just looked at Castiel, confused, and Castiel seemed to regard Dean as he would a stranger. Confused herself, Meg watched the hunter enter the house behind the angel.  
  
Once the two were inside, Meg had to relocate until she had a good view of them from the open living room window. She was still recovering from the shock of seeing Castiel back when she got another surprise. This woman in the house, she was standing close to Castiel, and he was holding her hand.  
  
Meg gripped the hilt of the angel blade a little too hard.  
  
There was some talking, but before she knew it, Dean and Castiel were walking outside and to the car. Wherever Dean was going, he needed the angel and had managed to get him to come, even though Castiel seemed to not know who the Winchester was. That perked her interest.  
  
Enough to make her want to follow them. Plus, she couldn't just let Dean drive off with the weapon she so desperately needed sitting in his front seat.

As they were getting in the car, Meg heard Dean call Castiel 'Emmanuel.' So he didn't know who Dean was, he was going by Emmanuel, and he had some lady friend in his nice and normal home. It seemed like Castiel didn't know who _he_ was. Could angels even experience amnesia?

Officially intrigued, Meg jumped into her vehicle once they began driving down the street and followed suit.

 

* * *

 

After hours of following them and imagining what sort of weird conversations the two were having, Meg was anxious to show herself and get the party started. Thankfully, once it was morning she didn't have to wait long for them to turn into a parking lot of a convenience store. At first, she waited. Should she approach Castiel, alone in the car? Or Dean, in the store? She wanted to see Cas, see what was up with him and how he'd react to seeing her. But on the other hand, Dean would absolutely love to see her again...  
  
Plus, there were a few demons entering the store as she was weighing her options.  
  
She wasn't totally down with saving Dean Winchester, but figuring he would owe her, she swiftly strode to the door. There was a commotion already going on as she walked inside.  
  
Sure enough, Dean was struggling with the two demons attacking him. She watched as he was thrown against some shelves, and one was about to go in for the kill, but Meg stepped in just in time.

She lunged for the demon knife on the ground and sunk the blade in his back, twisting it and enjoying the demon's pain. Before jerking it out, she glared at the other demon, ready to stab him too, but the bastard smoked out before she could touch him. Once the black smoke disappeared, Dean cursed and said something about 'Emmanuel'.  
  
Meg jerked the knife out and let the body fall, then squinted at Dean with a look that said _'you're welcome'_. "Emmanuel, yeah not so much."

He stood up slowly, watching her smirk with an expression that told her she was the last person he expected to see here. "Meg?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean," She tsked. "You got some 'splainin' to do."

Dean glanced towards the front door. He immediately walked up to it, flipped the sign to show the store was closed, and brought down the shade.

"Rumors are flying about this Emanuel fellow," Meg informed him as he faced her. "My curiosity sure got revved up."

Dean already looked done with her. "Just tell me what you want, Meg."

Meg ignored him and went on. "Imagine my surprise when I track him down, and he's snuggled up with you. And he's the spitting image of poor, dead Castiel." 

He didn't answer.  
  
"So Dean, what's poor, dead Castiel doing in that junker out there?" 

"Christmas caroling." Dean deadpanned.

Meg's eyebrows twitched towards her hairline. He was getting snarky with her. "Fun. But how is he alive? You told me yourself, he played God, went poof."

"I don't know." Dean told her honestly. "And neither does he, so you got to keep it shut."

"Oh, I do?" Meg challenged, keeping her eyes on him as he walked past her.  
  
Dean turned. "He doesn't know he's Cas."  
  
Meg smirked. "I know. Been watching you for hours."  
  
He seemed put off by that.

"So here's the deal," She went on. "You might remember Crowley and me were frosty back in the day? Well, times haven't changed."

"Good." Dean answered, voice flat and indifferent, completely unconcerned.

Meg scoffed. "That hurts my feelings. I've been good to you, Dean."

"Good to me?" Dean gave her a look of disbelief. "No, you've been good to _you_ , sweetheart."

He had a point. The hunter became interested in some snacks on a nearby shelf but she kept talking. "Look, right now rumors of this healer are strictly low-level. Just a few rookie demons know about him. But body count is getting high enough to change that, folks start poking they sniff angel dust."

"Yeah, they start falling all over each other trying to tell Crowley."

Meg nodded. "Now picture Crowley with his hands on harmless, little amnesia Cas. Don't get me wrong, I'm gonna burn him, my time is coming. But right about now, my situation is not cutting it. My numbers are dwindling by the day. It's cold out here, there's price on my head, and I need friends." She informed him with a forced smile.

"Yeah, I get that." He shrugged, walking past her again. "But I ain't it."

"That's where you're wrong, Dean. 'Cause I'm here to help you, and that makes us friends." Meg insisted.

"Help, huh?" He rounded on her. "You mean see if you can't turn 'harmless little Cas' out there into an angel-sized weapon?"

"Like you're taking him caroling." She retorted, although he was completely right about her intentions, and he looked away. "And by the way, you really want to keep going with no backup? Hey, I don't trust you either. But I could really use Emmanuel. And he trusts you. So for now, it's in everyone's best interests to hold hands and cross the street together, got it?"

Dean appeared far from happy about the whole ordeal, but he didn't exactly have a lot of options. "We go straight to Sam. No detours."

"I love it." Meg winked.

"And one more thing." He stopped her from walking away, and she raised an eyebrow at him expectantly despite the fact she knew what he was going to say. "My knife."

Meg handed him the weapon with a faint smirk. "You sure we wouldn't be safer traveling with a full-throttle angel? I could jog his memory."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively, wondering if Dean remembered "the pizza man". Apparently he understood because he gave her a deadly look and walked away.

"Kidding! We wouldn't want to upset the poor guy." She called after him before exiting right behind Dean.

Castiel was leaning against the car when they left the store. He turned to look at them as they approached and started at the sight of Meg. "Her face! She's one of –"

"It's okay." Meg interrupted before he could wet himself. "We come in different flavors."

"She's, uh... a friend." Dean spat out the word quickly and looked away.

Castiel's eyes moved from him then to Meg, who introduced herself.

"Meg. Just here for moral support. I mean, after all, we go way back."

Dean glared at her and Castiel appeared baffled, looking to the Winchester for an explanation.

"Dean and me. Just met you, of course." She chuckled, satisfying Dean and lessening Castiel's confusion. "But I think we're gonna be good friends, too." She added, stepping closer and giving him a look. As if she was willing him to remember her. If anything, he only seemed more disgusted to be traveling with a demon.

"All right. Can we go?" Dean barked.

 

* * *

 

"Damn it. Demons."

After hours of riding the car with only a few words exchanged between the three of them, they arrived at the hospital. They had stopped outside a side entrance of the place, standing around and observing the scene.

Dean put down his binoculars. "All of them?" 

Meg raised an eyebrow at him. "No grass growing under  _your_   feet."

Castiel cut in before Dean could retort. "How many of those knives do you have?"

"Just the one." Dean sighed.

"Well, then, forgive me," Castiel said, looking incredulous, "But what do we do?"

"Yeah, Dean. Got any other ideas how we could blast through that?" Meg asked pointedly.

Dean gave her a warning look. "Excuse us. Meg?"

"Oh, for the love of..." Meg muttered, following him a short distance away. She immediately jumped onto the one thing she knew would appeal to Dean at the moment: "Sam's in there. I know you're enjoying the double dip with your old pal, but-"

"You think it's that cut and dry? Really?" Dean interrupted. Meg braced herself for another dumb speech, and her eyes traveled to Castiel, who was slowly approaching the two of them. Meg kept quiet. "You know what he did. And you want to tell him and just hope that he takes it in stride? He could snap. He could... disappear. Who knows?"

"I gather we know each other."

Dean turned around to face Castiel.

"Just a dollop." Meg drawled.

"You can tell me. I'll be fine." Castiel insisted.

"How do you know?" Dean asked. "You just met yourself. I've known you for years."

Enough wasting time. Meg wasn't going to stand around all day with those two, bickering whether or not to tell the truth. "You're an angel."

"I-I'm sorry? Is that a flirtation?" Castiel's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

Meg had to resist the urge to smirk. It was like the old Cas was back. "No, it's a species. A very powerful one."

"She's not lying. Okay? That's why you heal people. You don't eat. I'm sure there's more." Dean admitted.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Castiel looked between the two of them, obviously confused. "Being an angel – it sounds pleasant."

"It's not, trust me. It's bloody, it's corrupt. It's not pleasant." Dean assured him.

"He would know." Meg added. "You used to fight together. Bestest friends, actually."

"We're... friends?" Castiel frowned at Dean, who met his eyes wordlessly. "Am I Cas? I-I had no idea. I don't remember you. I'm sorry."

They were still standing around talking, so Meg spoke up before the boys could continue. "Look. You got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot."

Castiel was gazing towards the crowd of demons now, a hopeless and lost expression on his vessel's face. "But I don't remember how."

"It's in there." Dean told him. "I'm sure it's just like riding a bike."

"I don't know how to do that, either." Castiel said, and Meg couldn't suppress a smirk this time. "All right, I'll try."

"This ain't gonna go well." Dean muttered once Castiel walked away.

"I don't know. I believe in the little tree topper." Meg replied.

Castiel approached the entrance with some uncertainty and was immediately confronted by a demon. Castiel seemed to hesitate, then he grabbed the demon and used his powers to smite him.

She and Dean had to look away from the blinding light, and when they looked back, he was smiting two demons at the same time.

"That's my boy." Meg grinned once the bodies dropped, immensely pleased over the number of Crowley's demons she'd witnessed dying over the past few days.

Another demon tried to run, but Castiel stopped him too. Once he smote that final one, her and Dean walked up to Castiel.

"That was beautiful, Clarence." Meg smirked.

"Cas?" Dean asked once the angel failed to turn around.

"I remember you." He faced the pair of them. "I remember everything. What I did. What I became. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Sam is dying in there." Dean answered.

"Because of me. Everything. All these people. I shouldn't be here." He began to walk away.

Dean sighed. "Cas. Cas!" He glanced at Meg. "You stay here. Cas!"

 

* * *

 

"Where is he?" Meg demanded of Dean once he returned, alone, to where she was waiting an hour later. Well, she hadn't exactly been waiting. It'd be more accurate to say she had killed some time by killing some Crowley supporters,

Dean wouldn't look at her. "In there."

Meg snorted. "Thanks for clarifying. Is 'there' code for 'the hospital'?"

"Yes." Dean nodded.

Meg's smirk faded as she realized he was serious. "We going to meet up with him at the front, or...?"

"We are going to meet up with Sam at the front. Cas took his place."

"As in...?"

"He took Sam's burden, whatever that means." Dean obviously wasn't keen to keep talking about it to her as he got in the car.

"What was ever wrong with your little bro in the first place?" Meg pressed, and she got in the passenger seat.

Dean glanced at her, starting the car and driving. "Long story short, he was still messed up from his time in hell, hallucinating Lucifer and everything. He couldn't sleep, and that's how he ended up here."

"So now Cas caught whatever Sammy had, and we're gonna just, what, leave him here?" Meg asked. Even for her, it seemed pretty low to abandon the angel after what he did.

Dean sighed as he parked near the front entrance of the hospital. "I don't know." 

Rather than stay behind again Meg was right on Dean's tail as they entered the building. Sam was getting checked out of the place, and he seemed surprised (not pleasantly, she noted) to see her there.

"Hiya Sammy," She grinned. "Ready to go home? Did the doctor give you your lollipop?"

He completely ignored her. "Now what are we going to do?" Sam was asking his brother as the three of them exited the building, stopping right outside the front doors to talk. "Leave him here?"

Dean shrugged. "If you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it."  
  
Sam was looking around, thinking for a few seconds but coming up with nothing. "I just-"

"Trust me, I don't like it." Dean shook his head. "But we can't take him with us. Too dangerous, for all of us."  
  
"Wait." Meg spoke up, her mind racing a thousand miles a minute. Quickly, she was able to form a brilliant idea, and that idea developed into a full out plan. She met the eyes of the Winchesters, who were looking at her and waiting to hear what she was going to say."You two scram. I'll watch over the angel."  
  
They both looked thoroughly surprised.  
  
"What?" Dean sputtered, recovering from this strange turn of events. "Why?"  
  
"I can lay low here." Meg shrugged indifferently, although that was only part of it. "And make sure he keeps his feathery behind out of trouble."  
  
The brothers exchanged looks. They both seemed uneasy, but it was the best option.

"I'm not so sure..." Sam told her slowly.

"What else is in it for you?" Dean glared suspiciously. Meg sensed he was wondering if she thought of Castiel as her weapon again.

Meg matched his gaze evenly. "Don't worry about me, sugar, worry about your angel pal going insane with no one there to stop him from doing who knows what his angelic powers are capable of in this state."

Once again, the two exchanged nervous looks. They knew she was right, but they weren't happy about it.

"So you're gonna stay here and what, babysit him?"

Meg shrugged. "I've seen it in a porno, how hard can it be?" The brothers seemed to immediately turn on her at that so she dropped the grin. "I'm kidding. I can do it. Listen, you wanna keep chatting or you want me to help you guys out?" She hated to phrase it that way, but how else was she going to sell them on the idea?

"Alright." Dean eventually nodded. "But how?"  
  
Meg smirked. "I'll need a fancy outfit and a fake resume."

Thanks to the amount of demon possessions that the hospital had experienced, they were short on staff. The remaining workers said that suddenly many employees had mysteriously disappeared, some even found dead, though they had no idea what exactly happened. The need for replacements as quickly as possible made it easy for Meg to get an interview for a job the very next morning.

"Well, you certainly have experience." Doctor Kadinsky noted after several minutes of the routine questions, eyes scanning the resume in his hands. "I'm impressed. Tell me–why do you want to join our staff?"

Meg put on her best puppy eyes. "I really just want to help the patients. You know, watch over them. Not to be immodest, but I feel like I'd make a great fit."

The doctor smiled at her, obviously sucking it all up. "I can't argue with that."

He stood up and Meg followed, grasping the hand he offered.

"Welcome to the team, Nurse Masters."

Meg held her chin up as she walked down the halls, leaving the office of her new boss behind and heading straight towards the psychiatric ward-where she had been stationed to work, thanks to her 'experience' in the area-while pulling out her phone.

 

_Guess who gets to be your guardian angel?_

 

_Wheres your room again?_

 

_This hospital is too complicated_

  
"Hey Clarence." She announced once she located the angel's room and walked inside. "Wanna hear some good news?"

He looked up at her and an expression of horror quickly appeared on his face. He backed up, putting as much distance between them as possible. "Stay away from me."  
  
He must have been hallucinating. "Cas, chill, it's me. Meg. Remember? Your favorite demon in the whole wide world?"  
  
He continued to stare at her wide eyed and distrustful. 

"Cas, Castiel, what's goin' on in that mess of your head?" 

He shook his head. "Leave me, brother."

Meg scowled. "I'm still not Lucifer, thank you very much."

"Liar." Castiel whispered, and the light above Meg exploded. She jumped back and watched the glass shatter on the ground.

"Great." She glared at him. "Now I gotta clean up your messes. Don't move."

She walked out and almost ran into a nurse with the tray of medications.

"Don't give that one anything." She jerked her thumb to the closed door behind her. "He's...a work in progress. I got him."

The nurse raised an eyebrow, glancing at the cup containing the medication assigned to Castiel. "And you are?"   
  
Meg grinned. "Nurse Masters."


	7. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg has to watch over Castiel while he is in the psychiatric ward of a hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally longer, but I split the chapter into two parts since it was ridiculously long, so this is part one. This is based on the episode Reading is Fundamental, season 7 episode 21.  
> It should be known that, despite my research, I don't really know how psychiatric wards are run, or hospitals for that matter. If it doesn't make sense, just go with it.  
> Thanks for all the feedback and support so far, don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts on this chapter!

Thunder rumbled, but Meg's music drowned out the sound, and the magazine that she was reading for the third time that week out of pure boredom was distracting her from dwelling on the storm that had appeared out of nowhere after the clear day.

She turned the page, not even bothering to reread about some recent and expensive divorce. Boring.

' _What does your horoscope say about your month?_ ' Meg rolled her eyes at the headline. Screw horoscopes when you don't know your birthday.

A few pages were completely red and covered in little hearts. A section on love, including a quiz titled _'Is the man is your life_ The One _?'_   Meg glanced over at the sleeping angel. "Huh Clarence? Whadda ya say 'bout that?"

She didn't wait for a reply. She never did, the few times she talked to him just for fun. Sometimes, though, she imagined his silly responses and snickered. 

Speaking of which...

Meg had grabbed her phone to change the song, but her fingers hesitated before she could put it down. She opened her text messages, looking over her conversation with Castiel. It had been a while since he had actually texted her.

 _Just wake up Cas Im bored,_ She typed, briefly wondering where his phone was before she sent it. When she didn't hear a ringtone or anything, her eyes immediately returned to the magazine. She skimmed over an article, only paying partial attention to it as she tried to remember if there were any more magazines in the lounge. Maybe she'd sneak out to the gas station a few blocks away again to steal a new one.

She glanced at the window, then at Castiel, then back again until she sighed. It was too tempting. She was dying in here, and the only thing keeping her from escaping to find some entertainment was the pouring rain. Hoping the weather would clear soon, she turned up her music and got lost in the bad writing. Thunder rumbled some more, loud enough for even her to hear through her music. She barely blinked as the room was illuminated when a flash of lightning struck nearby.

As if on cue, something moved out of the corner of her eye, and she slowly put down her magazine to look up. Castiel was sitting straight up, staring at her.

Meg had no idea how to react, so she just stared right back. She didn't have a clue what he was going to do. Was he going to still remember her? Was he hallucinating Lucifer now? Was he going to smite her?

So many questions. Meg yanked the earphones out, noticing how quiet the room was without them. The silence hung between them, and Castiel finally looked away from her. She tired to say something, but the words died in her throat.

"Meg." He said, looking back at her after his eyes had hovered around the room.

She swallowed. "Castiel."

They resumed the silent staring, Meg watching him warily and Castiel studying her curiously.

"How do you feel?" She asked, finally coming up with what to say. "On a scale of hallucinating Lucifer to sunshine and lollipops."

Once again, he took his time to speak. "I feel...fine."

"Do you know where you are? Promise I didn't kidnap you."

"I know." He said. "I am at the hospital, in the psychiatric ward. How long have I been here?"

"Almost two weeks. You were going bonkers for a day or two then boom - you turned into Sleeping Beauty."

He blinked at her curiously and she continued down the mental checklist of routine questions she was supposed to ask. "Know why you're here, angel cake?"

His face seemed to become even more like a statue, a feat Meg thought impossible, and then he was gone - just like that.

Meg blinked for a second at the empty air before cursing. She threw down her magazine and let her phone fall to the ground as she jumped up and rushed out of the room. 

Once she stepped into the hallway, she looked around. Great. Now she just had to find him, and he could be anywhere. She knew he couldn't leave the hospital grounds, not with the magic the Winchesters pulled off. But still, if something bad happened while he was out of her sight like a run-in with some other angel or demon, the Winchesters would surely thank her for that with a blade to the gut. She couldn't go around making any more enemies at the moment.

Her ridiculous nurse shoes echoed through the empty hallway, walking as fast as the limiting short legs of her meat suit allowed. She didn't sense his grace anywhere near the other patient rooms as she passed them, so she headed towards the cafeteria. Hopefully he was in there, or in the sitting area, or in the day room.

The only person in the cafeteria was the janitor, and two security workers were having coffee in the sitting room filled with plastic covered couches and hard wood chairs. Running out of options, Meg headed towards the day room. If he wasn't there...

She entered the open doors and immediately saw him. He was seated at a table with a complete jigsaw puzzle before him and watching the television, some cartoon playing on it. When she stepped forward, he turned around, saw her, then turned back to the show.

She cleared her throat. "Cas, get out of here. Lights out is soon, and I don't feel like dealing with whoever checks for people out of bed."

Once again, he looked at her before turning back to the television.

Meg sighed and walked over to grab the remote from his table. Castiel watched as she turned the power off and the screen went black. She looked at the angel, who blinked, and the TV turned back on. She pressed the button again, and this time he was quicker. Almost immediately it turned on again. She did it again. He smiled at her, and the TV turned on.

She sighed, dropping the remote on the table unceremoniously. "So, you rediscovered your angel mojo, did you?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

"Well, let's go play somewhere else before you get your feathers into trouble." More like she would be in trouble, but she didn't mention that.

"Okay." Castiel answered, and he reached out to Meg. For a brief moment her only thought was that she regretted not having a weapon on her for defense, but it turned out he wasn't attacking her. He just touched her arm. There was a familiar flutter of wings, and suddenly they were both outside.

Meg gasped as the pounding rain soaked her, and within seconds the wet scrubs were sticking to her body and her hair was plastered against her face.

"Cas!" She yelled, furious. He wasn't listening.

"This isn't where I meant to go." He muttered, staring at the sky. "I'm blocked from flying much farther from here."

"Oh nevermind that." Meg growled. "This isn't what I meant when I said we had to go somewhere else. Let's get back inside."

He didn't move.

"Fine." She huffed. "Two can play at that game."

She didn't teleport very often, especially since sometimes she could be tracked by it, but she grabbed his wet shirt and took them to the room again. He looked at her in slight awe.

"Can you dry yourself?" She asked. He nodded, and immediately he wasn't dripping wet. He reached a hand out to her, but she stepped back. "No, no touchey. I don't want to be barbecued, whether on purpose or as an accident. Just stay here."

She disappeared from his sight and reappeared in the laundry room. Once she locked the door she began stripping off her scrubs. She couldn't dry herself instantly, but she could summon a little air to help it along. Leaving her clothes on the ground, she sorted through clean scrubs until she found the appropriate size for her and pulled them on. Hoping Castiel hadn't gotten into any trouble, she returned to his room.

She didn't know what she expected - fire? Broken glass? - but it certainly wasn't him sitting straight up and perched on the end of his bed, perfectly still. He had also found his trenchcoat in the closet and was wearing it. He looked so frozen, Meg was sure it couldn't really be him until she got closer and saw him blink.

"Hey." She said, announcing her presence. He didn't move or speak, so Meg walked around the bed so she could face him. He was staring out the window, and Meg almost said something before he opened his mouth.

"I'm a murderer."

That was unexpected. 

"I've killed people. And angels, so many angels." He tore his eyes from the window to meet hers. "I slaughtered my brethren, my sisters. How could I do that?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "What do I say, you lost your marbles?"

Castiel shook his head. "Do not make excuses for me. Nothing can pardon the wrong I have done. But even before then, I made wrong choices. I was working with Crowley, the king of hell. I should not have done it. I should have listened to the Winchesters. I should have," He paused, giving Meg a strange look, "I should have listened to you."

Meg cleared her throat. "Alright, I'm officially uncomfortable. Therapy session over."

Castiel disappeared again and Meg blinked. Why did he have to do that?

She checked the same places again, just in case he changed location, but he was in the day room once more.

"Was it something I said?" She asked, watching him search through various sized boxes.

"I have existed longer than humanity, and I have never played a board game." He informed her with a childlike excitement in his voice.

Great. Back to crazy.

"How about this one?" He pulled out a box decorated with colorful dots.

"Go for it, Clarence." She looked at the clock. Just after ten. She could do this.

"Will you spin?" He asked, holding out the board for her once he had set up the mat in a flash.

She rolled her eyes and muttered a "fine" before taking the stupid game.

She flicked the spinner in the middle and it slowed to a stop. "Left foot green."

He obeyed and looked up at her to continue.

"Left hand blue. Right foot green. Left foot red."

It was only a few more spins until he was a tangled mess and Meg chuckled as he tried to keep himself upright.

"Right hand-"

"I found your angel blade." He told her suddenly.

Meg looked up, making sure the sudden topic change wasn't her imagination. "What?"

"Which color?" He asked, lifting his right hand.

Meg glanced at the board. "Blue."

"The angel blade, in the drawer in my room. I found it." He looked back up. "Now what?"

"Oh. Right hand green."

He moved his hand. "Were you going to kill me?"

"No, that's not - left foot green - that's not what it's for."

He nodded. "So there is an angel blade in the possession of a demon who is with an angel."

"Would you kill me with it?" She raised her eyebrow. "Right foot yellow."

He squinted at her. "No." He answered slowly. He didn't sound sincere enough for her to believe it.

She nodded anyways. "Alright. That's settled."

He still wasn't satisfied. "Then why do you have it?"

"Left foot blue. In case something goes bump in the night and I need to stab some angel. Or demon."

"So...it is to protect us? You and me?"

"Right foot blue." She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. What'd you think it was?"

Castiel gave her a funny look.

"What?" She asked, already flicking the spinner.

To her surprise, he got up from the Twister board and walked over to where she was leaning against a table. He was looking at her strangely.

"Is there something on my face?" She squinted, mimicking him.

"No, nothing is wrong with your face, at least not your true face." He answered.

"You gonna sweet talk me all night?" She smirked, but her expression fell. She had a feeling that the Winchesters wouldn't take it well if she took advantage of the angel, especially considering his mental state. They were lame like that.

She remembered something else as that thought crossed her mind. They needed to get out of here. They needed to call the-

"Meg, I found the paint." Castiel grinned and held up a plastic container of water colors that was commonly used in elementary schools.

"Mmkay, paint a pretty picture, alright?" She told him absently. "I need to go real quick. Stay here."

"I will." He nodded fervently as he studied the large selection of identical brushes.

Meg quietly opened the day room doors and let them shut behind her. She had left her phone in Castiel's room, and anyways, the service was pretty bad in there. She would deal with using the phones here.

Her path was open and safe and she made it to the main office, which was dark and empty. A flash of her badge let her in, and she left the door open as she reached for the nearest phone on the desk. Her fingers fumbled on the keys as she struggled to remember the digits, but she thought she got it right. The line started ringing.

"Nurse Masters." A voice said behind her.

"Mmm?" Meg turned slightly, her eyes meeting those of a tall, pale nurse with glasses and the scowl that he usually wore around her. "Ah, Jerry. Can this wait? This phone call's important."

"I'm afraid i-"

Meg held up her finger as she heard talking, but it was just a voicemail. Some lady named Alea.

She sighed and hung up the phone. "Okay, fine, I'm all ears."

"You weren't there to give medication to the insomniac patients tonight at the beginning of your shift. Eric had to cover you." Jerry informed her.

"That's great. Good for Eric. Such a team player." Meg crossed her arms over her chest. "Are we done here?"

"Meg, you missed one of your duties. The boss won't like that." Jerry said importantly, tapping the badge on his chest. Under his name it said 'HEAD NURSE'.

Meg raised her eyebrow at the dumb badge for the third time since she had been there. "Come on, Jerry, gonna pull that again? This is the psychiatric ward. We're _all_ 'head nurses'. Or maybe you mean head as in-"

"Meg, I could report you!" He interrupted, his cheeks turning pink as she angered him.

"I know you're trying to get something on me to screw up my reputation," Her eyes narrowed, and he backed away despite the fact that he was much taller than her. "But don't bother. We both know I'm the big man's favorite."

It was true. Not only had she gotten in the hospital with incredible (and fake) credits and experience, but she made extra care to ensure that whenever Doctor Kadinsky, the boss of all nurses in the psychiatric ward, was around, that he saw her pretend like nothing made her happier than seeing that the patients were happy as well. And when she was caught watching over Castiel in his room the night he had fallen asleep, she had slid the magazine under the bed and wiped away a fake tear when he said her name.

"I'm sorry." She had told him, sniffing. "Clarence is one of my dearest friends. I came here to make sure he was taken care of." She had even patted the unconscious angel's hand for effect. "I couldn't just leave him here all alone. My apologies, I should've told you. I understand if I have broken some rules and you want to fire me now."

Then he had patted her back and told her it was okay, that he understood, and that he even thought that was such a great thing to do for her friend that he didn't want to fire her. Instead, he said he could cut some of her duties to let her treat him.

She had faked being overwhelmed with gratitude and even pretended to sob more for effect. Since then, he'd shown her plenty of compassion. He gave her a raise, asked her about Castiel (or as he knew him, "Clarence"), the works. Humans ate it all up.

One of the best parts of it was watching Jerry get overshadowed. Especially now. He looked furious, and his cheeks were turning pinker by the second. "T-that's not true!" He sputtered.

She shrugged. "If you say so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to take care of."

"What patient? The practically comatose guy you're going to sit by again?"

"Oh Jerry, he's awake now. And he doesn't sleep, so I'll be a bit busy. See ya 'round."

She brushed past him and walked back to the day room, leaving Jerry fuming by the office.

Her smirk of satisfaction disappeared when she saw that Castiel was gone. Again. She was about to let out a loud curse, but was interrupted by the angel himself.

"Meg!" Castiel called out, and she turned around. He was hurrying towards her, paint on his tench coat and his scrubs.

"Cas, you're filthy!" She scolded in annoyance, stepping away from him. "And why weren't you in the room?"

"I went to look for you. I want to show you my painting." He told her seriously, entering the day room. She sighed and reluctantly followed him to the canvas.

She wasn't sure what it was. She squinted her eyes and turned her head. "Uh, are those flowers?"

"It is titled 'Irises,'" Castiel told her, pointing to an open art book. Meg's eyes widened. It looked exactly like the picture on the page, the caption under it describing how the original was painted by Van Gogh.

"Well, I'll be damned." She muttered. "Better put it in your room before some art thief steals it."

She wasn't being serious, but he and the painting disappeared immediately and he returned a second later without it.

"I have an idea." He told her, reaching out again to transport her with him.

She opened her mouth to protest, but it was too late. They were already outside. This time they arrived under the shade of the building, keeping them dry. But Castiel stepped into the rain and just stood there. Meg was about to ask him what he was doing, but then she saw. The paint stains began to fade as the colors ran down his body.

"Isn't it amazing?" Castiel asked over the sound of the rain.

"Sure." Meg said sarcastically. "Wonderful. Now can we go inside?"

Castiel didn't answer until his clothes were back to their original color a few moments later. "Okay." He disappeared, and Meg left to his room. He wasn't there. He was, however, in the day room once more.

"Why do you always come here?" She muttered.

It was now one in the morning. He began painting again. She expected some crazy response, but he seemed serious again.

"I do not know." He told her earnestly. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"What do you mean? We weren't f-"

"Not with you. I do not want to fight _anyone_ again. No more fighting with monsters. No more fighting with a....with angels. It never works out."

"Well, I'm sure that'll work out for you." Meg said, imagining the countless number of angels who certainly want him dead.

"I appreciate your confidence in me." Castiel beamed.

"I didn't-what are you painting?"

It was a swirl of colors, some lines, some circles, some patterns.

"Life." He said, mood lifting, then used his fingers to point. "That is a flower. That is the sky. That is rain, a bee, a lion. I am adding more creatures, too."

"Fascinating."

Castiel spent a good chunk of time painting three more pictures while Meg turned on the television. He put the tray down on the table once he was finished with the last one. "I want to go on a walk."

Meg was about to sigh and say something about how he couldn't just wander around the hallways by hi-

"Come with me?" He asked.

"Well, shoot, how intimate." She teased. He just looked at her in reaction.

They left the day room and entered the cold hallways of the hospital.

"Let's just hope we don't get busted for this." Meg said, glancing at one of the security cameras that recorded everything in case something were to happen. "Just keep your nose clean."

Anyone who was here now was either a janitor (who wouldn't spare you a second glance unless a patient stepped or peed on the floor they just cleaned) or a nurse (all of whom were either only on standby during night shifts in case there was an emergency or working at a different part of the hospital).

"Not exactly the moonlight stroll a girl dreams about." She told him, breaking the silence as they wandered down a hall.

"I thought you did not want to go outside?" He tilted his head at her, and it made it seem as if he was back to normal for a second.

She shook her head. "Never mind."

He paused. "I apologize."

"For what?"

"For...me."

"Whatever." She shrugged.

They fell back into silence, and it was driving Meg crazy. She didn't do peace and quiet.

"So," She began, thinking of what to talk about. "Have any good dreams during your nap, Sleeping Beauty?"

He tensed up. "No." His voice was firm and suggested that there was no need to dive into it further. Guessing it might have something to do with his guilty feelings, she dropped the topic. It was surprising he hadn't flown away again.

"What have you been up to?" He asked pleasantly, changing the topic. "Since...since we last spoke."

"Same thing I've been doing. Running from Crowley."

"Is he still after the Lucifer Loyalists?" He asked curiously.

"You bet." Meg snorted, remembering the meager army she had gathered.

"Well I hope that works out for you." Castiel told her sincerely. "I would help you, but I do not want to fight anymore."

Meg raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing else.

"Do you still support Lucifer's beliefs?"

"I was loyal until the end," She told him after some thinking. "But I know now that he was using us. Now I'm just...lookin' for a new cause, I guess."

Castiel nodded slowly. "You know, just because you are a demon does not mean you have to be a bad person. You could...change."

Meg stared at him for a second before bursting out in laughter. He just watched her, and when she calmed down she shook her head.

"It's in the demon contract, I can't just _change_." She smirked at him and flicked her eyes black to emphasize her point. "It's not that easy."

"Well, you are off to a great start." Castiel smiled.

"What?" She asked, eyes returning to what the humans considered normal.

"You staying here. It is a good thing." Castiel told her happily. "And your true eyes are lovely."

"I'm not...what?"

His grin widened. "Your eyes. They are-"

"What, as dark as my soul?"

"No. More like...a starless night sky."

She smirked, impressed. "I'm not one for Silverstein, but I sure could get used to your poetry, Clarence."

His joy was replaced with confusion. "Who is Clarence?"

Meg chuckled. "You'll find out one day."

He accepted that answer and stopped outside one of the patient rooms, looking inside the door window.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Watching." He answered. "I wish I could help them..." His face was unreadable, and Meg worried that he was back to his depressed teenager alter ego when he smiled and began to walk away. "Oh well."

Meg followed him.

"You could use your powers for good, you know." He stated, returning to their conversation.

Meg scoffed. "How?"

Castiel grinned to himself. "You will see."

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly I can't say I expected a straight answer. Hey, got the time?"

"3:37 A.M." He recited automatically. She didn't even question it. "What time will everyone be up?"

"Breakfast is at 7:00." Meg recalled. "So around 6."

"What should we do until that time?" Castiel asked her.

Meg could think of plenty of ways to spend the time, none of which were ideally done in a psychiatric hospital nor with a crazy angel. "No clue."

"Do you want to go-"

Meg held up her hand. "Can't leave the hospital."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"Thing 1 and Thing 2 set up some angel containment thingies around the perimeter or something before they left. It would be a shame if we lost our favortiest angel in the whole wide world."

"I see." He gave her another funny look, taking her sarcasm for sincerity. "You are a great friend."

Meg glared daggers. "Friend? Try again. Not a fan of _that_ f-word."

"How about...caretaker?"

"Better." She nodded. "I was thinking something more along the lines of 'your highness', but it works."

"You are a great caretaker."

"Thanks, I try." She told him dryly.

"I appreciate you staying here with me."

"Someone had to keep your feathers in check, right?"

"That is not the only reason you are here." He deduced, and Meg's head whipped towards him. She thought of several responses before settling with one that came to her as they turned a corner.

"You're right. I'm here for the snacks, too." She replied, walking towards the vending machines. She stared at a Twix bar and used her powers to twist the snack towards the edge and it fell to the bottom. "Score!" She reached down to retrieve the candy.

"Nurse Masters!"

Meg smacked her head on the machine as she straightened at the all too familiar voice. Jerry was walking towards them, his jacket over his scrubs.

"I was just leav-why, who is this?"

Castiel turned to meet the new guest. "I am-"

"Clarence. He's a patient here. Isn't that right?" Meg pointedly asked Castiel, still rubbing her forehead.

Jerry looked surprised. "Wait, is he _the_ patient?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "You know it is, Jerry, I told you earlier. What are you doing here?"

"Don't be so hostile, Meg. I knew he was with you, so what? Can't I just meet the guy?"

"Why are you interested in meeting me?" Castiel spoke up.

"Why, to see what the big deal is, of course!" Jerry chuckled.

Castiel frowned. "I don't understand. Are you also a friend of Meg's?"

Jerry's pleasant smile was starting to annoy her, and he kept it on as he talked. "Oh, come on. She turns up here out of the blue just to watch over you. I catch her spending her free time just sitting in your room with you once or twice. Gotta be some," Jerry paused. "Some friend, if she did that for you."

Meg's hands balled into fists, ready to punch him or deny it or-

"You did that?" Castiel asked her softly, and her fingers unclenched.

"Well, yeah." Meg muttered.

One of Jerry's stupid eyebrows on his stupid face lifted and his lips were drawn up in a smirk. "Well, I think I'll leave you two to chat. See you tomorrow, Nurse Masters." He walked a few steps before calling over his shoulder, "And you too, Clarence."

Meg glared after him, thinking she must have looked like the characters in cartoons where smoke came out of their ears when they were angry.

She faced Castiel again, and it was a miracle he didn't bow down right then to worship her. His eyes were open as if he was seeing her in a completely new light, and his smile grew by the second.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped, defensive.

That didn't wipe the smile off as he shook his head slightly. His eyes moved away from her and looked at the vending machine. "You forgot your candy."

Meg successfully retrieved it without injury this time. "Ever had one of these before?" She questioned as she tore open the wrapper. While food was unnecessary for a demon, she could still appreciate the deliciousness of the occasional candy bar, and she savored the flavor as she took a large bite out of one of the sticks.

Castiel shook his head. "I don't-"

"Oh shush. Just try it." Meg insisted, holding the other half out for him to take. Normally, she would knife someone before letting them have some of her candy, but Castiel was an exception.

He took it and had a small bite. He chewed it slowly, a strange look on his face, then swallowed his portion. After a second or two he wordlessly handed over the remainder of the candy and Meg snickered.

"Don't like it?" She smirked, and he shook his head.

"I can taste each individual molecule. It is not very good." He admitted.

Meg nodded and took the candy from him before stuffing it in her mouth.

"You are not doing a very good job."

"Of what?" She asked.

"Of not being nice."

Meg glared at him. Damn, he was right. "Don't tempt me, Clarence."

He gave her another grin and watched her finish the candy and carelessly drop the wrapper on the ground.

"Meg, thank you for staying with me."

She shrugged. "Forget it."

"I don't want to forget it." Castiel told her. He gave her a look, studying her curiously. 

"What's your deal?" Meg scoffed.

And then - shocker - he disappeared. Meg was right on his tail this time, and left to the day room. For once, he wasn't there. Thrown off by the change, it took her a few seconds to decide to check his room, and he was actually there. Standing and staring out the window, muttering quietly to himself.

She approached him, making her footsteps loud enough for him to know she was there. She listened closely and made out a few words. Or rather, names. Of angels.

She cleared her throat. He didn't stop.

She cleared her throat louder. "Castiel."

His words slowly faded until he stopped talking and turned his head to look at her with wide eyes. "My siblings."

"What?" She asked.

"My siblings, fallen, by mine own hand." He turned back to stare out the window. "I remember all their names."

"Well that's great and all, but this isn't Bloody Mary, chanting their names won't do them any good."

He gave her the same look he had given her before he had disappeared. "How do you do it?"

Meg raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Push away emotions. Push away...people. How?"

Meg shrugged. "I'm a demon."

Castiel nodded, then was quiet for a few moments. "I am sorry for forcing my self hate and despair onto you."

Meg rolled her eyes. "Just drop it, will you? This apologizing thing. This thanking me thing. This self hating thing. Just...chill. Sure you screwed up. Now start over. Don't wallow in your stupid self pity. It'll do you a fat lot of nothing. Plus, it's annoying as hell."

Castiel was quiet for a while, then he smiled at her. "You have very good advice."

He grabbed her arm and they both arrived in the day room.

It was now 4:22. Meg took a deep breath. She could do this. She recalled the times she was so bored out of her skull she could hardly stand it. Well, this certainly made up for all those times.

"I'm going to read a book." He said, heading towards the book shelf where they had everything from _Five Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed_ to a collection of Encyclopedias.

"You do that." Meg told him, examining the pile of magazines one of the tables held that she hadn't noticed before.

It seemed only minutes later that she noticed the sun was already rising. It was close to 6 o'clock. "Hey, book worm, we need to go back to your room." She announced, standing up.

He looked up at her and she was not at all surprised to see that he was still reading an encyclopedia. "Did you know that there are around 2,700 different kinds of earth worms?"

Meg ignored him. "They wake everyone up around, well, now. Scram."

He disappeared and Meg followed suit. He sat on his bed and looked up at her. "So now what happens?"

"Now they go around opening the doors." Meg said, already hearing voices in the hallway . "Then you can socialize until breakfast. You'll go to the cafeteria and eat whatever horror they've concocted today."

Castiel nodded. "And what will you do?"

Meg shrugged. "I'll stick around until I can talk to the boss."

"Are you going to call Dean and Sam?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Meg's eyes widened. She retrieved her phone from the nightstand and pocketed it. "Almost forgot about those nerds."

He was about to open his mouth when the door opened.

The nurse paused, looking between Meg and Castiel, then she put on a smile, walked in, and extended her hand. "Hello Clarence, I am Nurse Ryan. How are you feeling today?"

Castiel took her hand enthusiastically. "I am feeling good. Do you know of an Abram Joseph Ryan?"

"I don't believe so." She grinned. Meg rolled her eyes.

"He was a poet in the 19th century."

"Interesting!" She remarked. "Well, if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, but I have Meg here to help me." He told her sincerely. "And I am an angel."

The nurse glanced over at Meg, whose smile was a little too wide. "I-I see. Well, goodbye Clarence."

The nurse hurried out with another look at Meg.

"Does she not like you?" Castiel frowned.

Meg shrugged. "She found me polishing my blades the other day. Threatened her to get her not to tell. For some reason she is now terrified of me."

"Violence is no way to make friends, Meg."

"I know, that's why I use it."

There was more talking coming from the hallway into the open door, and Castiel turned his head.

"I'm going to talk with other patients." He told her, walking out of the room. "According to William Fielding Ogburn, 'socialization is the process by which the individual learns to conform to the norms of the group.'"

Meg raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was coming from and how long he was going to keep it up as she walked into the hallway behind him. Most of the patients in this wing were straight up delusional, so some were muttering to themselves while others were deeply engrossed in conversations with others, making wild gestures and babbling nonsense.

Castiel walked up to one elderly woman and introduced himself while Meg leaned against the door frame and watched. She was approached by someone, and her head turned before she immediately sighed.

"Jerry, I see you failed to get hit by a train on the way to work today," She beamed. "I thought you didn't work until the afternoon."

"Good morning, Nurse Masters. I decided to come early today. How is your patient doing?"

Meg glanced over at Castiel, who was still talking with the old lady. "Wouldn't rest for one second. He's a handful."

Jerry nodded. "I see. Have you talked to the boss about his condition?"

Meg glared. "Not that it's any of your business-"

"It is!"

"-but no, I have not." She finished.

"Good." He looked smug. "Then you can join me in meeting him right now."

"Now?" Meg raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. He is expecting us." Jerry told her.

Meg scowled. "You snitch." She walked over to Cas. "Hey, I see you've made a friend."

"Meg, this is Helen. Helen, this is Meg. My frie - caretaker."

Helen was giving her an odd look and Meg barely glanced at her. "Okay, follow Helen here down the yellow brick road to breakfast. I'm going to talk with my boss."

"Are you in trouble?" Castiel asked her seriously.

"No," She shook her head. "I need to tell him you're awake and smelling the roses."

"Send him my best." Castiel told her, sincere.

"Will do." She muttered before turning to follow Jerry to the office.

The walk was a brief and silent one, Jerry taking long strides ahead of her and holding his head high as she strolled behind. Sure enough, Doctor Kadinsky was standing outside his office, beaming in their direction. Meg put on the most genuine smile she could muster and quickened her pace to be the first to shake his hand, brushing past Jerry as she did.

"Nurse Masters." He greeted, shaking her hand before turning to shake Jerry's hand. "Nurse Davids."

"Good morning, boss." Meg said, timing it just right that it interrupted Jerry as he was about to say something.

"Let's go in, shall we?" The three entered the office and he gestured for them to sit on the chairs in front of his desk while he seated himself. "Nurse Davids here was kind enough to inform me of the current situation." He explained.

Meg turned to give Jerry a sweet smile. "Thank you, Jerry, I really was too busy with Clarence to say anything."

Jerry narrowed his eyes at her and Meg turned back to Kadinsky, who was smiling at her sweetly.

"I won't keep you long, but I just wanted to check up on him. And you, of course."

"He's doing fine, thank you for your concern. I'm alright as well."

"I see. So what happened?"

"It was a miracle, honestly. I walked in his room at the beginning of my shift last night and he was just sitting up on his bed. I checked everything, his vitals are all fine. I gave him some food, and obviously he wasn't tired so I had to keep him from running into trouble."

"That's very kind of you. It demonstrates qualities of one who truly cares for their patients and for their work. But now, you should return home and get some rest."

"Oh, thank you, but I'm not feeling tired. I think I would prefer to be here, watching over Clarence, if that is alright with you."

"You have to be exhausted! Nurse Davids here can take care of him while you're away."

Meg shook her head and gave him a pleading look. "Please, let me stay with my friend. Don't pay me for the overtime. Whatever it takes. I want to stay."

Jerry opened his mouth. "I can take care of him just fine."

"No, I think we should let her do it." Kadinsky smiled. "Meg, you do not have to attend to your other duties for now. Nurse Davids can certainly take care of those."

"Thank you very much sir." Meg smiled, noting he called her by her first name but did not do the same for Jerry. "Can I return to my patient now?"

"Of course, but may I have a private word with you first?"

"Absolutely." Meg nodded, and they looked at Jerry for a moment before he, reluctantly, left the office.

"Meg," The boss began a few moments after the door closed behind Jerry. "I want to promote you to head nurse."

Meg raised an eyebrow in surprise that she didn't have to fake. "Me?"

He nodded. "You are undeniably the best fit for the position."

"What about Jerry?" She frowned.

"He hasn't earned it as you have." He confessed with a small smile. "I will talk to him about it, I'm sure he'll be alright about my decision."

Meg nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Do you accept?"

Meg paused. Being head nurse meant more work, but it also meant being above Jerry. Then again, she didn't know how much longer she would be here. "Can I think about it?"

"Sure. Let me know by tomorrow morning."

"Certainly. Thank you so much." She smiled, then stood up to shake his hand before exiting the office.

"Oh, I almost forgot," She said to Kadinsky once she had opened the door. Making sure she was loud enough for Jerry to hear, she added, "Clarence sends his best!"

With a satisfied smirk she closed the door behind her and faced a frowning Jerry, who was leaning against the wall opposite to the office. She wished she could see his face when he found out she stole his spot, if she took up the offer, that is. Wordlessly, she sauntered away towards the cafeteria.

Castiel was sitting with four other people, one of which was the old woman from the hallway. He saw her enter the cafeteria and waved her over, then pulled out an empty chair next to him which he had saved for her.

"Such a gentleman." She smirked as she sat down.

"Meg, you know Helen, and this is Peter, Emily, and Joseph. Everyone this is Meg."

Peter, a scrawny boy with dark skin that couldn't have been more than 25, glanced at her and gave a nervous smile. Emily, seated next to him, looked to be in her thirties, but was playing with her food. She didn't notice Meg. Joseph was also pretty young, he stared blankly at a spot behind Meg and muttered something in Spanish.

Helen, on the other hand, rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin on her hand. "You look like one of my ex-girlfriends." She said to Meg. "Her name was Beth."

"I was just informing them of the pollination of flowers and the role bees play on Earth." Castiel told Meg. "How did your meeting go?"

"Fantastic." She told him dryly. "What's for breakfast? Oatmeal again?" A glance in Castiel's bowl told her she was right. "Ew."

He hadn't touched his food, not bothering to eat. "Is oatmeal common here?"

"Almost every morning!" Emily shrieked suddenly with an accent that Meg couldn't place, waving her spoon wildly and sending bits of oatmeal airborne. Peter didn't flinch as some landed on his face.

"What about for lunch?"

"Sandwiches, mostly." Emily dropped her spoon back in her oatmeal and some splattered on her face.

Castiel nodded. "Oh. Are sandwiches good?"

"If they don't have mayo or mustard or anything like that, yes." Emily muttered, her volume trailing off with her enthusiasm.

"Don't you like sandwiches, Beth?" Helen asked, still looking at Meg.

She rolled her eyes. "Love them."

"What time is it?" Peter asked, looking around.

"8:04." Castiel answered. He focused his attention on Meg once more. "Peter tells me something happens at 8:30."

"What is it?" Meg asked.

"I don't know." Castiel said simply. "We will see."

The next few minutes were uneventful, and sure enough there was an announcement at 9:30.

"Alright everybody." One nurse Meg had never seen before said to the whole room. "Let's go to group therapy now!"

She watched as the cafeteria split into three sections before exiting. One went straight down the hall. Another turned left. Apparently they broke up in numbers of ten.

"Castiel, you're with us." Peter said quickly. Meg stayed in her seat as they all stood up and a few more people nearby joined them.

"Well, have fun." Meg snickered.

Helen was the first to protest. "Beth, aren't you coming?"

"Don't you want to come, Meg?" Castiel added.

His puppy dog eyes could go to hell. She huffed dramatically and stood up with the group until they all walked out and made a left.

She and Castiel hung in the back, following everyone down the hall, then to the right, then to an open door on the right. She hadn't been here before. Chairs were set up in a circle, and Meg groaned.

"This happens in real life?" She muttered to herself.

Castiel smiled at her. "I appreciate you accompanying me."

She picked a chair and scooted a little farther from the circle as to exclude herself from the patients. Castiel sat in the chair closest to her, and Helen sat down on the other side of her.

Once everyone was seated, the nurse/therapist walked in, closing the door behind her. All the chairs were filled, so she pulled an extra one near the wall between two patients and sat down.

"Welcome!" She beamed. "It's so great to see you all here. And I believe you are new! Do you mind introducing yourself?"

She was looking at Castiel. He grinned and stood up.

"I am Ca...Clarence. I am an angel. Although I recently made some mistakes, so now I am here."

"Nice to meet you, Clarence." She smiled, and everyone repeated it as he sat back down. "I am Nurse James. And who is that with you?"

Meg realized she was talking about her. "Nurse Masters. Here with Clarence at his request."

"She's my friend." Castiel added quickly, and Meg glared at him.

"We're all friends here." The nurse chuckled. She was really starting to annoy Meg.

"Doesn't she look like Beth?" Helen sighed, and the nurse just smiled sweetly at her.

"So, who wants to start?" Nurse James asked.

People in the circle talked about their problems in no particular order, each person taking a long time. The nurse would talk to them and do her thing, sometimes other patients would comment, and over all it made Meg nauseous. Castiel had something to say to everyone, he would not stop raising his hand. Often he would go off topic, talking about the first flowers on the Earth or something like that and the nurse would have to kindly direct him to the discussion.

"Yes, Clarence?" Nurse James asked every time his hand shot up.

Now he looked at the man that had just spoken. "You think you will not be forgiven, but I know your intentions are good. I'll see to it myself that you are granted mercy."

The other nodded while staring at the floor silently.

"Would you like to talk to us, Clarence? About what's going on? Maybe tell us about coming here or even life before then?"

Castiel opened his mouth eagerly, he was the only one who hadn't spoken, and Meg saw warning signs.

"No can do, he's got, er, issues with his past." She spoke up, looking pointedly at Nurse James.

She seemed to understand. "That's alright. Would anybody else like to say anything?" After a few seconds of silence, she nodded. "Thank you everybody, we will meet again tomorrow."

People began to slowly file out of the room, Meg and Castiel joining them.

Now it was 10:30 and Meg sighed. It felt like nine days in there, not two hours.

"Beth, perhaps we shall go on our walk before lunch?" Helen suggested.

"I'll pass. Clarence here already promised me a morning stroll." She patted his trenchcoated arm.

Before Helen could protest, she steered the angel away from the crowd, but on her fourth step her foot landed on some grass instead of the hallway.

"What the-" Meg spun on her heel. They were under a large tree outside the hospital.

"I thought you wanted a walk?" Castiel questioned, puzzled.

"I'll pass on unnecessary exercise." She sighed. "I lied to get away from that crazy old bat."

Castiel frowned. "Helen is a nice person."

Meg snorted. "Yeah, she's grand."

"She suffers. I wish I could take away her pain." Castiel stated, then looked at Meg.

"Expose us any more and it'll be a padded room and a straitjacket for you next." She warned.

"Have you contacted the Winchesters yet?" He questioned suddenly.

"Nope." She said, eyes widening as she remembered. "Brb."

She entered the nearest door, which was the main entrance and led her to the front office. It wasn't until she was inside that Meg remembered she had her own phone in her pocket, so she took it out and dialed Sam's number, leaning against the wall as she waited for him to pick up the phone.

"What?"

"What's up, Bullwinkle?" She grinned. "Just a little FYI call. Your boy's awake."

"What?" She heard him whisper, "Cas is awake."

"When?" Dean asked, voice faint at first, then he repeated it when the phone was put on speaker.

"Last night, about eight." She shrugged.

"And you waited till now to call us?" The older Winchester barked.

"I've been busy." She shot back defensively, and it wasn't entirely a lie. "With Cas. Just a heads up, though, he's just a tad different than when he dozed off, 'kay?

"What do you mean, different?" Dean asked.

"Hey, Seacrest, guess what – not a nurse. Just playing one on TV. Want answers? Start driving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued! Hopefully not as long of a wait for the next part.


End file.
